Abandoned Hero of Zero
by Masseffecttxs
Summary: After the capture of the criminal Fouquet Louise's Father forces the contract between them to break forever…but this in not the end of our hero Saito as he now strives for not himself but for the people of Tristain as he becomes the sword of the people, the dog of the kingdom and the abandoned hero.
1. Chapter 1

Zero no Tsukaima: Abandoned Hero of Zero

After the capture of the criminal Fouquet Louise's Father forces the contract between them to break forever…but this in not the end of our hero Saito as he now strives for not himself but for the people of Tristain as he becomes the sword of the people, the dog of the kingdom and the abandoned hero.

**Hello Masseffecttxs here and here is another fan fiction I have been working on for Zero no Tsukaima, I have watched a bit of the show and I know a bit about the characters, but I will make some slight changes such as Saito not being so perverted as he was in the anime, also I will not pair Saito and Louise together because to me she is a bit bitchy and she looks like a grade school kid which throws me off a bit even thought she is 16 years.**

**Chapter 1: Abandoned**

Saito Hiraga walked down the hall towards his and Louise's room as he began to wonder just exactly how he got into this situation, one moment he was on his way to get his computer repaired, the next he was in a magical world filled with magic and amazing creatures almost like from one of those RPG games he used to play back home, today was especially tough, as they had to stop the Rouge criminal that had been terrorizing the nobles and save the 'staff of destruction' from her clutches, when he saw that it was actually a weapon from his own world he thought he had a chance to find a way home…but unfortunately it turned out there was no way back, as the man who used to own it died saving Osmond's life a long time ago, but in a way he was glad he came to this world, he meet Louise a small impatient girl who had to face the shame of being a disappointment, the kind maid Siesta who was nice to him since first came here, the kind and beautiful princess Henrietta and a magical talking sword called Derflinger who has been a great friend to him, but he wondered if his mother and father were worried about him, if they were searching for him.

He sighed as he reached the door to their room, _'Am I really stuck here for the rest of my life? Is there really no way home? (Sigh) oh well might as well get use to_ it' as he opened the door only to be suddenly thrown back into the wall by a mysterious force as he indented the brick wall causing him to cough up some blood.

He barley could keep his eyes open as a tall blond haired man and his personal guards surrounded the boy and aimed their spears at him, "So…you are the Familiar my daughter has summoned, a filthy commoner like yourself, Louise how can you disappoint me so" the man now identified as Louise's father glared at his daughter who looked down in shame as her father berated her, she said nothing as her father continued to berate her.

"W-what are doing" Saito said as he struggled against the magic only to be forced straight back into the wall causing cracks to run along the surface.

"Silence commoner, I will not have my daughter be affiliated by the likes of a you" He said as he pulled out a glass vial from his cloak and threw it at Saito causing the bottle to shatter on impact, Saito glowed a brilliant gold color before screaming in pain as the ruins on his hand began to smoke with the rest of his body.

"SAITO! FATHER STOP, PLEASE WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?" as Saito's screams echoed in the empty hall, when it was over Saito slumped onto the ground the mark on his hand had disappeared completely.

"That daughter is a magical elixir that cancels a contract between Familiar and their master, meaning he is no longer your servant and that you can now create a new contract with another Familiar" her father explained as she stared back in shock at what her father had just done without even asking her.

"Now Listen to me whelp" he said as he placed his boot against Saito's head pushing it against the ground, "you are to stay away from my daughter, or else the next time we meet you will die" he said as he kicked him in the head causing a cut to appear above Saito's brow causing blood to leak down his face.

Then Duke de La Vallière used his wand to make Saito slam into the ceiling of the building before forcefully slamming him back onto the ground; he repeated this till Saito suddenly stopped in mid air just above the crater that had been made from constantly being slammed on the ground.

The duke raised an eyebrow at this till a voice spoke up that boomed with authority, "That is enough Duke de La Vallière, I agreed to allow you to cancel the contract on the condition that you spare his life, but continue this act any further and I have the authority to end your life from her majesty" Osmond said as he had his staff glowing a brilliant white color as the air around him swirled in a small hurricane, Siesta was right behind him as she looked on in horror at the condition Saito was in.

The Duke glared at him before using his magic to throw Saito at the grandmaster of the academy knowing all to well that he was no match for the old wizard, Osmond caught him with his magic and guided him over to Siesta who cradled him in her arms, "Fine keep the whelp, but I will not allow that thing to be anywhere near my daughter while she is in the school, he is to leave at once understood" he spoke with the authority that came with the title of Duke.

Osmond glared at the duke before nodding his head "Fine, after he is healed he will leave at once is that acceptable?" the duke nodded as he began to walk away dragging his daughter with him, Osmond glad that he was gone started to escort Siesta to the infirmary.

**Two hours later…**

After two hours of medical magic and potions Saito finally awoke to find him that he was in the academy's infirmary, next to him was a peaceful looking Siesta as she rested her head on his lap and held his hand for comfort.

"W-where am I, how did I get here'' he asked as he noticed Siesta waking up, she rubbed her eyes before turning her attention to Saito, and then lunged at him in a big hug.

"SAITO-SAN! YOU'RE ALL RIGHT, THANK THE MAKER!" she said as she lightly sobbed into his chest glad that he was all right, Saito awkwardly placed his hand on her head in an attempt to calm her down.

"It is good to see you awake Saito-san" Osmond said as he entered the room carrying Derflinger in his hands as the blade popped out of its sheath.

"**Partner good to see you, your lucky you know that Siesta saw the duke headed your way and told Old man Osmond, or else you would be dead right about now"** he said as Saito's eyes widened at the news before turning to Siesta who was blushing at the praise she was receiving.

"I-it was nothing I just did what was right," she said while waving her hands and laughing nervously, suddenly she felt her hands being cupped together as Saito held them.

"Still…you saved my life thank you Siesta," he said as he kissed her on the forehead causing the maid to blush red at the sudden affection while the old man chuckled perversely.

"Any way why was Louise's father here? What did he do to me?" he said as vague images flashed in his head about being thrown around and then blacking out from the pain.

Osmond looked down sadly as he began to tell Saito the truth, "He had received news that his daughter had summoned a commoner as her familiar and did not take it well, so he ordered that I detain you as he prepared an elixir that would separate you and Louise permanently, I was going to separate you myself painlessly and then have you escorted out to safety…but unfortunately he came here a day early and preformed the painful procedure himself, it was only my authority alone that kept him from killing you on the spot, I'm sorry Saito-san" said as he laid the blade by the teens bed, "But you are no longer her Familiar"

Saito was shocked at this, he realized that he was now free of Louise but the pain from this experience would haunt him, and now he realized that he was alone now in a world that was not his own.

"**Don't worry partner, I'm still with you"** the magical blade said as he knew what he was thinking, **"Even thought you're not connected to Louise it does not mean you are not a Gandálfr any more, it just means your power is weaker then before" **the blade said as Osmond's eyes widened at this.

"What? But I thought that when a familiar and its master are separated the contract between them is gone as well?" he said having knowledge of familiars and the contracts.

"**That would be the case here, but the Duke had made a mistake the elixir he used only removed Louise's contract with him which is why he doesn't have the mark, yes they are separated and yes she can get an new Familiar but being a Gandálfr Saito has a piece of the void inside of himself, it's the reason why he was summoned here, because of that he can still call upon the powers that come with being a Gandálfr but it will not be as powerful as it was before…you'll have to train to get back to the level you were at from before you were separated or find another mage to make the contract partner"** the blade had said as Saito looked at his left hand to see the mark was gone from his skin.

"In any case it looks like you'll have to leave soon Saito-san, if I know the Duke he will try to have you killed as soon as possible if you don't leave now, here take these" Osmond said as he handed some clothes to Saito.

"The guards he has posted don't know your face but they know that you wear strange clothes, so it would be best if you dress like a commoner so as not to raise suspicions" he said as Saito got up and went behind the curtain to change clothes.

When he emerged he was wearing brown leather boots that went up to his knees with black pants, a brown belt with a silver buckle and small pouches arranged along the belt, he wore a white long sleeved collar shirt and dark brown leather vest on his chest and leather arm guards on his fore arms, all in all he looked like a common traveler of Tristain in his new clothes.

He strapped Derflinger to his back and studied his form in the mirror, "I like it, it really suits me, what do you think Siesta?" he asked the now blushing maid.

"You look very handsome Saito-san," she said as she admired his new look, to her he looked like the bastard child of a Duke that had been raised by the people, as Saito grabbed the final article of clothing a dark brown travelers cloak he got ready to leave.

"Well I better go, goodbye everyone," he said as he made his way to the door until a feminine hand stopped him.

"Wait Saito-san, let me come with you, I don't won't to work in a place that can't have you, please let me come" she said as a few tears ran down her face at the thought of Saito being so far away from her.

Saito didn't know what to do, "Siesta are you sure? If you do come with me it would mean you would have to stop working here is that what you want" she nodded as she held him in her arms smiling while wiping away the tears.

"Yes…yes it is," she said as she let go of him.

"Ok…but I don't know what to do…where would we go?" he asked the maid.

She pondered for a brief moment before she got an idea, "I know we can go to my Uncle Scarron and cousin Jessica in the city, they own a tavern there we could stay with them for a while" she said as she remembered that she had family in the city.

Saito nodded his head at this, "Ok so we go to your family and lay low there for a while…then figure out what I'm going to do" he said as he crossed his arms, Siesta smiled at him happy he was taking her with him.

"I'll go pack I'll be back in a few minutes Saito-san," she said as she hurried out of the room.

Saito smiled a little, in truth he was glad Siesta was coming with him, but another part made him feel guilty at the fact he was making her lose her job because of him. **"Hey don't worry partner,"** Derflinger said as he popped out of the sheath, **"She is doing this because she cares about you…and to be truthful, you'll need all the help you can get considering you have no knowledge of this land or it's creatures"** Derflinger said as Saito sweat dropped at the piece of information realizing that the talking sword was right.

Just as he was about to retort Osmond decide to intervene, "here Saito-san I took the liberty of enchanting your pouches, they can now store nearly fifty items at once without slowing you down" he said as he waved his staff at the boys belt, it glowed white before runes started to imprint themselves on the pouches.

"It will help you on your journey if you find anything interesting" he said as Saito looked at the belt running his fingers along the integrate runes that now branded the belt.

"Thank you Osmond" Saito said as he was grateful, a few minutes later Siesta walked into the room wearing A brown dress and white blouse with a brown travelers cloak around her body.

"Are you ready Saito-san" she asked as she handed a back pack to Saito, he nodded as the two made their way to the gates, in the cover of night they were able to sneak past the guards that Duke Valliére had place around the school, in hopes of killing the commoner, but like Osmond said they did not know his face as they were not told of what he looked like.

As they traveled down the road they decided to make camp, as they were only day away from the city, Saito had gathered some wood and pitched the tent, and when he meant tent he only meant one, as there only appeared to be one in the pack.

"Where did all this food come from?" he asked as he stared at the pack full of food and cooking utensils.

"Oh Marteu and the kitchen staff gave it to us as a thank you for being so nice to them, and as a goodbye present to their 'Sword' as he said" Saito lightly chuckled as he remembered the first time he was treated nicely by the kitchen staff after he defeated Guiche in their duel.

After a delicious meal and putting out the fire they decided to go to sleep, as they lay in their bags Siesta turned onto her side and asked.

"What is your country like Saito-san?" she asked the blushing boy sleeping next to her, he was blushing because the girl next to him was only wearing a yellow nightgown that hugged her figure through the fabric.

"My country…hmm well, where I come from we only have one moon and no mages, its hard but we make due with electricity and machines, my country has seen its fair share of wars and has had many evil men, but we strive and pull through" he said as he turned to look at Siesta, he was a little shocked to see her a little upset.

"Saito-san, I think you are making fun of me because I come from the country," she said, as she looked slightly upset.

Seeing this Saito tried to explain, "No serious I'm telling the truth, that is how my world is…I'm not from this word, one minute I'm walking down the street next minute I'm in some strange world…I would never try to trick you honest" it seemed that it helped calm her down as she laid back down her eyes growing tired.

"It's ok Saito-san…its funny my great grandfather always said that he came from another world…that he fell from the sky," she said as her eyes began to close.

Saito's eyes widened as he sat up, "another world…fell from the sky…Siesta your grandfather!" he stopped when he noticed that she was fast asleep in bag as she breathed peacefully.

Saito sighed as he laid back down in his bag, while his body was tired his mind was not as it buzzed with this revelation, _'could it be…could her great grandfather really be…this just got a whole lot complicated'_ he thought as sleep finally found him.

**Academy summoning chamber…**

Duke de La Vallière stood to the side of the room as he and the grandmaster of the academy finished preparing the circle for Louise to summon a new familiar, while Osmond did not like the man he had no choice but to do as he was told being a noble and all.

In a circle surrounded by candles Louise was preforming the ritual that her father had specifically gave to her so that she could summon a new familiar to take Saito's place, while she did not like it she would dare not go against her father…using a small knife she pricked her finger as a small drop of blood landed in the center of the circle, she then began to recite the phrase given to her by her father.

"Esprit de la magie et gardien des secrets s'il vous plaît donnez-moi un familier de la force, la ruse et la loyauté, qui doit faire honneur à mon nom de famille, au nom de la Vallière" / "spirit of magic and keeper of secrets please grant me a Familiar of strength, cunning and loyalty, that shall bring honor to my family name, in the name of Valliére"

The circle glowed a brilliant blue light as a blue mist manifested from the drops of blood as a creature began to form in the mist, when the mist cleared it revealed a pure white wolf, it was taller then most about the same size of a dragon, the wolf had dark grey spines that went down its spine to its tail, a pair of dark grey wings were tucked on either side of its body and sharp grey claws and teeth.

The beast let out a roar as it spread its wings and blue fire streamed out as it struck fear into the occupants in the room, the creature that she summoned was a Draco-Wolf a rare species that was half wolf and half dragon, they were known for their fierce loyalty to their masters and feared for their power…it was the perfect summon for her thought her father as he smiled at the creature who kneeled before his daughter and allowed her to pet him.

"A perfect Familiar for my daughter, it shall bring great fame and power to our family…well done Louise" her father said as he patted his daughter on her head, for the first time in her life she was happy, her father accepted her and was proud of her, but still apart of her missed her former Familiar _'Saito I'm sorry'_ she thought as they exited the chamber her new Familiar following her.

**The Next Morning…**

At dawn next day Saito and Siesta had began their journey to the capital, as they walked Saito had asked Siesta to fill him in on the system of Tristain, as Saito could understand those with magic were nobles and they were above those who could not, they were known as commoners they were the low life's in the nobles eyes.

It made Saito angry that nobles would abuse their power and use it to lord it over the common people, but Siesta had told him there were nobles that were respected for their fair treatment and kindness, such as the Royal family of Tristain princess Henrietta and her Mother the Queen Marianne.

He also learned more about Siesta, that she came from a family that lived in the country in a small town called Tarbes; she went on about how the people were nice and friendly and no one judged others.

He smiled glad there was such a place, what she neglected to tell him was the fact that a duke who was charged with protecting the village had become greedy and would demand for high taxes, it was part of the reason she got a job at the academy so that she could help to keep the Duke happy, she knew if Saito found out he would charge at the Duke and get himself hurt.

As they reached the city they began to wonder the streets passing many stalls and business, at one point Derflinger has suggested that Saito should train with a blacksmith, when asked why the sword replied **"In this world it would be too expensive to keep buying new equipment, but if you learnt to repair your weapons yourself it would save money and it would help you familiarize yourself with the weapon…plus if you haven't notice I could use a good sharpening" **the sword said as he popped out of the sheath to show its rusted blade.

"Here it is" Siesta said as they came up to a tavern called "the Charming Fairy?" Saito asked as he stared at the name, "Why is it called that?" he asked as all got for an answer from Siesta was a blush.

When he went inside he got his answer as he struggled to keep a nosebleed in check as the tavern was filled with attractive waitresses wearing clothes that left little to the imagination, Siesta waved as an attractive dark haired girl in a green dress and apron came up to them, "Jessica" Siesta said as she hugged the girl, "Siesta its so good to see you, what brings you here…who's this?" she asked as she saw Saito, she admitted he looked attractive in her eyes giving him a one over causing Saito to blush.

"I'm Saito, Saito Higara its nice to meet you Jessica" Saito said as he offered his hand to shake, she shook his hand before pulling him into a hug which caused him to blush at the feeling of her breasts on his chest.

When she pulled away she smirked at her cousin, "I approve he is a good catch Siesta, where in Halkeginia did you find him?" she said as her cousin blushed at the implication, "N-no he is not my boyfriend, H-he is just a friend" she said as she waved her arms in front of here, Saito also blushed at the implication but hid it well.

Jessica could see that they held mutual feelings for each other but would explore that for another day, "So what brings you to the city cousin, shouldn't you be working at the Academy?" Siesta began to explain the events that had transpired at the academy, when she was done her cousin had a thoughtful look on her face.

"I see so that's what happened…but any case you two can stay here for as long as you need, but you will have to work of course, can't have you lazing around sorry" she said as gave them keys to their room.

"Its ok Jessica, Saito and I don't mind working" she said as Saito nodded in agreement, suddenly he felt a presence behind he turned around to see something that would horrify him to this day, a man in drag wearing short shorts a mid rift and big pouty lips.

"Oh father how are you" Jessica said calmly at the strange man, he snapped his head towards her at that his eye bulging out of his head "EH? FATHER!" he said still finding it hard to believe, considering that this man was dressed so flamboyantly and had a daughter…it scared him.

"Oh hello daughter, Siesta it so good to see you darling" he said in a manly effeminate voice that creped him out further, he then noticed Saito standing there "Oh hello who is this man" he said while doing a pose that made Saito flinch _'oh god why?'_ he asked himself as he raised his hand in a hello gesture.

"H-hello sir my name is" he was cut off as when the man pointed at him and said "Non Non Non you must call me mademoiselle" he said as he made a seductive pose.

'_I'd rather call you crazy if you want'_ Saito thought with a sweat drop as he stared at the gender confused man, "Ah sorry mademoiselle, my name is Saito Higara pleased to meet you" he said as he extended his hand out in a handshake.

Unfortunately just like his daughter he hugged the poor boy to his chest, never in his whole life had Saito ever felt so scared for his life and maybe his innocence, "oh you are so handsome" he said as he swung the boy left to right and crushing him in his muscles.

When he finally let go Saito hugged Siesta's form desperately in an attempt to forget the event that had just transpired, Siesta could only chuckle nervously as Saito held her form nearly burying his face into her chest, something she did not mind in the least.

A while later the group sat around a table deciding what course of action they should take next, they needed a way for Saito to gain experience and training without causing too much of a commotion "If you need to gain experience why not join the hunters guild?" Jessica suggested.

"Hunters guild...what's that?" he asked.

Scarron spoke up this time "A hunters Guild is where hunters gather and take on certain missions that the guards and nobles would not bother to take or are to dangerous to preform or you could hunter for escaped criminals on the bounty board" he explained to the ex-Familiar.

"**But before that partner it would be best if you spent a month or two training before I'll allow you to take on any missions, you may have skill but no where near the level you were before, you would be crushed in a heart beat if you went now"** Derflinger said as he poked out of the sheath on the side of the table.

Siesta nodded her head vigorously in agreement, she did not want to see the boy she had a crush on die on her, "He is right Saito-san it would be best if you trained first, and in the mean time you could work at the local blacksmith and here at the charming fairy before you join the guild" she said as she pointed out.

"Ok for now you can stay here in one of our spare rooms and you can go to a personal friend of mine, his name is Aaron he is this cities blacksmith and I'm sure he will be happy to take you on as an apprentice, just show him this and he will understand" Scarron said as he wrote down his address along with a letter and gave it to Saito.

"Thank you very much Mist-Ah Mademoiselle Scarron," he said as he thought it was best to humor his weird gender confused friend

"Now it is getting late my friends and you have been travelling for a while, to bed with you and you can start work in the morning" he said as he gave Saito the keys and pointed out which was their room.

"Saito can you go ahead and wait outside the door, Siesta and I need to talk for a minute ok" Jessica said as she pulled Siesta to the side as Saito nodded and took the packs up to the room, when she was sure he was out of hearing range she turned to Siesta with a serious look, "He doesn't know does he…why you took the job at the Academy? To help pay that corrupt duke and earn our freedom," she asked as Siesta shook her head.

"No…no he doesn't, if he did he would feel guilty and try to send me back to the Academy or worse charge at the Duke himself, and I don't want that to happen, I just can't allow that to happen" Siesta said as some tears came to her eyes.

Jessica stared for a second before she placed a hand on her cousins shoulder, "You like him don't you?" she asked the teary eyed girl, Siesta nodded as she wiped away the tears "Yes…I'll admit it started as a crush when he defended me from Lord Guiche at the Academy, but then when he heard I was being sent to Count Mott he charged in and saved me from his clutches, I knew that what I felt for him was more then a crush…I love him Jessica, and I want to help him how ever I can" she spoke with confidence brimming from her being.

Jessica smiled softly at her cousin before pulling her into a hug, "I know you will…but he will find out eventually, and I hope by then he doesn't do anything rash," she said as Siesta nodded.

As they made their way to the room they saw Saito waiting outside, "Everything ok?" he asked the girls as they approached, the girls only giggled at his confused face, "Yes everything is fine Saito-san" Siesta said as she hugged his arm causing the teen to blush.

"All right here is your room" Jessica said as she opened the door to reveal their new room it had a couch, coffee table, a dinning table, bathroom and only one bed.

'_Wait…one bed'_ Saito thought as he checked again coffee table…dinning table…couch…one bed… _'What the hell, why is there only one bed?'_ he asked himself as he and Siesta both blushed at the thought of sharing a bed together, slightly smirking to herself Jessica decided to leave, "Well enjoy your stay at the Charming Fairy and see you in the morning" she said as she quickly closed the door behind her.

A few minutes of awkwardness the two decided it was best to turn in for the night, Saito went into the shower first followed by Siesta afterwards, as Saito wearing a white shirt and black boxers began to put his stuff away he heard the bathroom door open and he was stunned to see Siesta there dressed in a white sleeping gown as her hair was still damp from the shower, it gave her an enhanced beauty.

"I-I'll sleep on the couch g-goodnight" he said as tried to make his way to the couch only for Siesta to grab his arm "W-wait Saito-san, y-you can sleep with me tonight, I would hate to think of you sleeping on the couch by yourself" she said as she used her puppy dog eyes to look deep into his soul.

'_Must…resist…cuteness too…strong'_ he sighed "Ok Siesta, thank you" he said as she burst into happiness as she dragged him into bed, after a few minutes of gazing into each others eyes sleep overtook them as they drifted into slumber both with dreams of the other on their mind.

**Academy Louise's room**

Louise lay awake in her bed as she stared at the empty space that once belonged to her former familiar Saito Hiraga, even though he had only been her Familiar for a short time she grew close to him, but when her father came bursting in to her room and effectively canceled her contract with him, she thought she would be happy that she would have a new Familiar one that was loyal and would obey her every command, but she did miss Saito dearly and only hoped that he was all right where ever he was.

"Saito…" she whispered, as her eyelids felt heavy as she too drifted off into slumber thinking and dreaming of the Japanese swordsman.

**Next morning**

Saito strolled down the busy streets of the market place as he took in the sights and sounds of the Tristain people living out their lives, today he was on his way to meet a friend of Scarron, the blacksmith Aaron who was known for his crafting abilities, as he strolled down the street he looked at the address written down by Scarron, he had to suppress a gag as he noted that the man had doted it with little hearts and a mini picture of himself winking at Saito.

"I'm starting to wonder if he had some sort of episode in his life to turn out like that" Saito said as he walked down the cobble street road.

He came up to a dark blue two-story building that opened up to forge, on the wall was an assortment of hammers, swords, bows and axes that looked like they were forged for battle unlike the blade that Kirche gave him that was all decoration and no strength.

Over by the forge was a tall man muscled man with jet black hair the top of it tied into a pony tail to keep out of his face, a stubble like beard and a long scar that ran from his right eyebrow to his right cheek, his eye was still functioning showing that what ever had cut his face had not damaged his eye, he was wearing a black shirt and dark grey pants with a brown leather apron over the top and two leather gloves on his hands.

He turned to face Saito as he placed his finished work in a barrel of water to cool down the sword he was working on, "Hello how can I help you" as he walked over to the boy.

"Hello sir I was told that I could possible find a job here as an apprentice, Um Scarron told me to give you this" he said as he handed the man the letter, the man looked at the letter and nodded, then cringed as he too saw the hearts and the winks on the note.

"Hmm so Scarron sent you," he said as he took the boys hands into his own to inspect them, "from the looks of it you don't have much experience in hard work, but the look in your eyes tell a different story…ok I will take you on as an apprentice" he said as Saito smiled in happiness.

"**Way to go partner"** Derflinger said as he popped out of his sheath, Aaron raised an eyebrow at the sword before leaning in to look at it, "Interesting sword you have there" he said as he pulled Derflinger out to inspect the rusted but sharp metal.

"I'm sorry for the condition of my friend here, he was like that when he was given to me…I've been meaning to sharpen him for a while hehe" Saito said as he chuckled nervously as Aaron inspected the sword running his glove over the edge as it cut into the leather.

"The sword is fine…the reason it looks like this is because it lacks magic," he said as Saito raised his eyebrow in confusion, "Magic…what do you mean" he said as Aaron gave Derflinger back to Saito who placed the sword in his Sheath.

"What I mean is that sword is an enchanted sword that has the ability to absorb and nullify magic…from the looks of it, it has been dormant for a while, probably from lack of use" he said as he handed Saito a leather apron to put on.

"**He is right partner, my appearance will change after I absorb enough magic, we can find some magical creature to hunt at the guild after you train enough**" the sword said as Saito placed him on the side of the table.

"Oh…your joining the hunters guild hmm…tell you what, as an addition to being my apprentice as a blacksmith, I will also train you so you can join the hunters guild" Aaron said as he placed his hands on his hips, Saito smiled as he nodded his head at the idea of receiving proper teachings.

And so our hero begins his new life in the kingdom of Tristain, completely unaware that the events to follow will forever change the course of history in Halkeginia forever, for he will become a champion of the people and a symbol to strive for and a hero for all.

**And end, this is my first attempt at a Zero No Tsukaima Fan fiction, I was inspired by a fan fiction called 'discarded' by Gatsuberk, as for the pairing I'm thinking of Saito in a harem with Siesta, Henrietta, Jessica and Tiffania please leave a review in the comment box below and tell me if I'm doing this right, with respect Masseffecttxs**


	2. Chapter 2

Zero no Tsukaima: Abandoned Hero of Zero

After the capture of the criminal Fouquet Louise's Father forces the contract between them to break forever…but this in not the end of our hero Saito as he now strives for not himself but for the people of Tristain as he becomes the sword of the people, the dog of the kingdom and the abandoned hero.

**Hello Masseffecttxs here and here is another fan fiction I have been working on for Zero no Tsukaima, I have watched a bit of the show and I know a bit about the characters, but I will make some slight changes such as Saito not being so perverted as he was in the anime, also I will not pair Saito and Louise together because to me she is a bit bitchy and she looks like a grade school kid which throws me off a bit even thought she is 16 years.**

Chapter 2: The Hunters Guild

Two months had passed since Saito had his contract cancelled by Louise's father, in that time he found a mentor and a father like figure in Aaron the blacksmith, on the weekdays from sunrise to sunset Saito would be learning how to forge the metal and to create harness and holsters for the various weapons that was sold in his shop. In the first week Saito had not done well, he twisted a sword, burnt a roll of leather and nearly stabbed a customer when he went to grab the sword out of the furnace too soon without gloves causing him to throw the sword at the customer. But instead of getting angry with Saito he merely helped him fix his mistakes reminding him that not everyone is perfect on the first try, and as time passed his skills improved enough that he could forge a weapon by himself and still hold out.

As for his skills in fighting they improved dramatically, as it turns out Saito was a prodigy in fighting, he wasn't strong enough to tackle a SSS-class monster by himself but enough that he could give a triangle class mages a run for his wealth, on the during this time he would practice using swords, axes, bows and arrows, spear and knife throwing and fire arms training, Aaron himself was very impressed that he decided to forge him a new set of armor personally for his apprentice.

His new attire consisted of dark brown leather boots with metal shin guards attached to the outside of the boot with knee guards, a pair black pants that were made of a strong but light material, a black long-sleeved shirt that connected to a hood to cover his head, dark brown leather chest guard with a metal plating on the front and back, dark brown leather gauntlets with metal plating for protection and black fingerless gloves with metal attached to the back of his hands, his belt was still the same but the capacity had changed to carry 100 items without fail thanks to a travelling mage passing through town, as for fire arms he was crated a leather set of holsters holding four double barreled flintlock pistols two on his chest and two on his waist, he proved to be very skillful with the guns after a month of training now able to make eight shots perfectly before reloading.

In the evenings he would work at the Charming Fairy as a dish boy and the occasional bouncer, from time to time a customer would try to 'feel' the service of the ladies, only to 'feel' their asses being thrown out of the tavern, he enjoyed working with Siesta and the other waitresses that he grew to see them as family and so was he to them, although Siesta had to make sure that the other 'fairies' wouldn't seduce him although it was hard she managed with the help of Jessica and Scarron.

But from time to time Jessica would flirt with the boy just to get an interesting reaction from the sword wielding teen.

At night before going to bed Siesta would help Saito understand the language and help him understand the history of the country he was now stuck in, it was this time that Saito enjoyed the most because he could spend it with Siesta, just the two of them and no one else.

He was allowed to have the weekends of to go hunting for small prey like wolves, rabbits and other small woodland creatures, Aaron would teach him how to skin and preserve the meat and skins to sell at the markets, the rest of the day he would spend with Siesta seeing the sights and just enjoying each other.

But the day finally came were Saito was going to join the hunters guild, at first Siesta was against the idea of him going out to fight monsters, but after a long talk and an emotional episode Siesta finally agreed and made him promise her that he would comeback alive, Saito in response took a small knife from his pouch and cut his palm and made a promise on his blood to comeback to her.

Saito sighed as he walked down the busy streets a black travellers cloak wrapped around his body, he was a little upset that he made Siesta cry like that, he had never meant to hurt her like this, but he needed to become stronger not just for himself but for her he just hope she understood that.

"**I'm sure she does partner, she is a smart girl and she knows why you need to do this, but she is also afraid of losing you…that's just how love works"** the enchanted sword said as Saito nodded his head in agreement.

Saito stood in front of the Hunters Guild and was awe inspired by the building on the edge of the district away from the city, the building itself was three stories tall and was made of castle stone, on the front of the building was the guilds crest, a shield with a broad sword in the middle a bow and an axe crisscrossing each other and the picture of a dragons head in the middle.

He took a deep breath before opening the door to the building, inside were a number of men and woman who were either drinking, gambling or talking about their famous kill, on the left of the room was a bounty board for criminals and monsters to hunt, at the back was a large fireplace and on the right was a bar and a wall full of weapons that were either old or damaged each had an name under them, Saito noticed that everyone had stopped what they were doing and now looked at the boy that had entered their guild.

He gulped as he slowly walked into the building as all eyes were on him, as he reached the bar he looked at the bartender and said, "My name is Saito Hiraga of Tarbes and I'd like to join please" he said, it was agreed by Scarron and Siesta that if anyone should ask he grew up in Tarbes along side Siesta, it wasn't hard to forge the papers for Saito as Scarron had some friends in the requisitions office.

Suddenly the whole guild burst out laughing at the notion, some had started to hold their guts as they laughed so hard, some of the women his age giggled at him while the older woman laughed as well, Saito was feeling embarrassed as he was the center of their ridicule.

The bartender a bald haired man with a crisscross scar on his head and a huge mustache and an eye patch on his right eye stopped laughing long enough to speak, "listen kid, this is a dangerous profession, not some kiddies club that you can just up and join because you feel like it" he said as glared at Saito, "Now go home and don't comeback till your old enough" he said as he went back to cleaning mugs, Saito just looked back at the man and slammed his hand on the counter.

"Listen I didn't bust my ass off training just to be told no! So either let me join or fight me for it" Saito said as he glared at the bartender as the guild stared in awe at the boy's bravery or his stupidity.

The bartender just glared back at Saito, as he seemed to analyze the boy, "Ok…we'll see if you have what it takes…JACOB!" he yelled out to a tall thin man with multiple knives strapped to his body, "Go grab a C-class mission from the board, see if the newbie has what it takes" the gruff man said as the thin man nodded and he went to grab a C-class mission, as he made his way Joseph glared at the boy _'a little punk like him wouldn't last five minutes against a real monster…I just got an idea that will put that little punk in his place'_ he thought as he grabbed the wrong poster and handed it to Saito.

"Ok, I'll complete this mission and be back to join" he said as he walked towards the door, as he left some of the other hunters began to talk to the others, "what do you reckon?" a man in a heavy set of armor with a huge hammer on his back said to the bartender, the bald man sighed as he looked at the door Saito left by, "I don't know, the boss thinks he has potential…but if he can complete this, maybe he'll get in we'll just have to see" he said as he went back to work.

**Meanwhile at the Charming Fairy**

Siesta sighed as she moped the floor of her uncle's establishment, she was getting the inn ready for tonight, but at the moment her mind was on her beloved Saito, she was worried for him, he just came back to pack his travel pack to go on his first hunt, he said that the notice said the had to kill a monster that had been terrorizing travelers along the road and stealing their gold and possession's.

The creature was said to love gold, and usually retreated to cave to store it's prizes, Siesta knew she couldn't change his mind once it was set, after all that's what she loved about him, when he set his mind to it nothing could stop him.

"You ok Siesta?" Jessica said as she watched her cousin absent mindedly mop the same spot for the past twenty minutes, she sighed as she turned to her cousin "I'm fine Jessica…I'm just worried is all, I have faith that Saito will keep his promise, its just I worry that he could get seriously injured o-or killed or even" she was cut off as Jessica placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Relax Siesta, Saito has been training long enough to know when to fight and when to run away from a fight, he is going to be fine" she said as she tried to reassure Siesta.

"She is right, if Aaron-kun trained him there is nothing to worry about my pretties" Scarron said as the other waitresses replied in unison as they had faith in Saito.

Siesta looked at all those that had faith in Saito and realized that she should have just as much faith in him as them if not more, "Thank you everyone, I just can't stop worrying about him" she said as everyone smiled at her.

"Don't worry I'm sure where ever Saito is he is doing just fine"

**Meanwhile with Saito**

Saito strolled down the road as he read the notice again, "according to this the creature we are after has been known to attack merchants and mages carrying rare items, it has been tracked down to a remote cave about five miles from an X on a tree" he said as he spotted the tree with a huge X cut into the bark.

"Well this is it" he said as he started to walk along the path to the monsters cave, as they traveled they noticed that the creature had left large webbed like foot prints in the ground**, "I don't like this partner something about this quest is making my steel chill, are you sure this is a C-class mission?"** Derflinger asked as he looked at the notice over Saito's shoulder.

"Of course it is, I mean its not like they would give me a hard mission right off the bat right?" he said as they continued along the path, **"I guess…but be careful partner this is your first mission and even a C-class monster can be difficult to a mage"** he said as they reached the cave.

Noticing it was too dark Saito grabbed a torch from his pack and lit it with his flints, now that he had light he drew Derflinger and began to enter the cave, as he ventured furthered into the cave he noticed that the walls were covered in slime.

"Man this place is weird…so what do you think we are up against Derf?" he asked the sword as he got closer to the center of the cave, he noticed that there were pieces of gold littered all over the place.

"**I don't know but I'm sensing a strong amount of magic in here, and from the looks of it we might be facing a toad demon"** Derflinger said as he expanded his senses further down the tunnel, "Toad Demon, What are those?"

"**They are demons huge toad like demons that only care about gold, they are known for spitting deadly acid and can attack at a long range with their tongues, I would suggest using your pistols to damage the creature before delivering a killing blow"** the sword advised.

Saito nodded as he got to what looked like a huge chamber, in the chamber was a vast amount of gold and jewels spilling all other the floor, he could hear the sound of water as he noticed a water hole large enough for a monster to swim in, "Makes sense it's a Toad as much as it is a demon, so it needs water to cool itself off" Saito said looked at the shimmering water, when he raised his torch higher he saw what looked like half melted skeletons, in their hands were burnt and rusted blades each bearing the Guilds symbol.

"Guild members…why were they here, this is a C-class mission they should have handled it easily if they were together" Saito said as he inspected the corpses noting that a look of horror etched into the skulls expression, suddenly some slime fell behind Saito.

**Hunters Guild…**

The guild doors opened as a man dressed in a dark green cloak and a hood and mask covering his lower face entered the guild, on his cloak was the symbol of the guild, as soon as he entered every member of the guild raised their glass in recognition of the member, "GUILD MASTER! WELCOME BACK!" they all said as they drank to their master, "guild master it is good to see you, what brings you here?" the bartender asked as he poured him a drink.

The man now identified as the guild master sat at the counter as he lowered his mask enough to drink before pulling it back up, "Hello Jonathan, I came to see how Saito Hiraga has done on his first job…is he back yet?" he said as he looked around the room in search of said teen.

Jonathan raised an eyebrow as well, "Now that you mentioned it the boy should have handled the mission and made it back by now, something must of happened…" the bartender said as he stroked his mustache, "Well what mission did he get?" the master asked as the bartender called over Jacob, "Jacob what mission did you give the newbie?" he asked as the man seemed to grin.

"Well the little punk wanted a mission so I gave him one, I sent him to the 'cave demon' should scare some sense into the boy" the man grinned as was proud of his little prank, he noticed that everyone had just gasped at him before the guild master slammed his fist into the counter causing a large chunk to break off, "YOU DID WHAT!" he screamed as he grabbed the man by his vest and lifted him into the air, "YOU FOOL DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" he screamed as Joseph was terrified of the normally calm master, "I-I don't understand what is so dangerous about the 'cave demon' it's not even real-AHHHH!'' was all he said as he was thrown into a table causing the occupants to scatter quickly, The guild master stomped his way over to the dazed member before bringing him straight to his face, "the cave demon is very much real or have you forgotten that it was that very creature that KILLED MY SON!" he roared into the terrified mans face.

**Demons Cave**

"**PARTNER MOVE!"** Derflinger said as Saito dropped the torch and rolled out of the way barley able to dodge as a giant black and sickly yellow colored toad landed behind him, its eyes glowed a sickly orange as its pupils glared at the intruder, it swallowed a huge amount of air before launching a large ball of poison towards Saito, letting his instincts guide him he dodge out of the way as only a small amount hit his clothes, smoke started to rise as the poison burned into the ground and on Saito's armor.

"This guy is stronger then he looks" Saito said as he drew on of his double barreled pistol from its holster, **"Partner I think you were given the wrong poster, this is not a C-class monster…it's an A-class monster" **Derlfinger said as he sensed the power coming from the demon toad.

"WHAT! A-CLASS! WHY THE HECK DID I GET AN A-CLASS MONSTER!" Saito yelled as he shot two bullets at the monster only barley managing to dodge a long pink tongue from the creature's mouth, he replaced his used pistol for another and shot again this time managing to hit the beast in its eye, the toad demon yelled in Rage as it shot a huge amount of poison in Saito's direction who only managed to roll behind some rock formations as the acid hit the rock.

"I don't understand why would they give me an A-class mission, the guy said it was C-class only!" Saito asked Derflinger as he poked his head out of cover before retreating back before a long pink tongue smashed a section of the rock into pieces, **"I don't know partner, but at this rate I think its best we retreat and head back to the guild, its blocking the exit so I'll try and transport us out of here"** Derflinger said as Saito rolled out of the way as the tongue smashed the boulder to pieces, he fired another two bullets at the creature hitting it in the leg causing blood to leak out of the wound as the toad roared in pain, He took the chance to hide behind some of the treasure and crates that the toad had collected from passing travellers.

"Wait you can teleport? When could you do that?" he asked the talking sword**, "Its an ability I have, right now I can only use it if you are in great danger because I don't have enough power…but I should have enough to get us out of the cave at least"** Derf said as more poison was shot out of the creature hitting the walls and dissolving the stone.

The sword began to glow gold as an aura surrounded Saito and Derflinger, right before it disappeared leaving Saito and Derflinger in the exact same place, but now the monster knew where they were hiding.

"DERF WHAT THE HECK WE DIDN'T TELEPORT ANYWHWERE!" Saito yelled at the sword.

"**I don't understand I should have at least transported us out of the cave…THE TOAD! Partner it's the toad, somehow its demonic presence it is draining my ability to teleport out of here**" Derflinger said, Saito looked at the toad again to notice that blue energy was flowing into the monster as its eyes glowered sickly orange, **"If that is the case partner then we have no choice but to fight it and kill it if we want to escape" **

Saito nodded as took his stance holding Derflinger in a backwards style as the creature swatted a pair of boulders towards Saito, Saito dodged the first the boulder and then jumped over the second one, he pulled out his third pistol and fired one shot into the creatures leg, as the creature rived in pain, Saito sheathed Derflinger and ran up and grabbed two swords from the corpses and used the two swords to charge at the Toad, the creature shot out its tongue again at the hero only for Saito to dodge and then pin the tongue into the ground by stabbing the swords in an X pattern over the tongue making the tongue stay in place, the creature realizing that it was stuck struggled against the blades only for the sword to cut into its tongue, **"NOW PARTNER WHILE ITS PINNED!"** Derflinger said as Saito drew him form his sheath and charged at the monster, he used a chest on the ground to jump high into the air for a downward stab, the blade stabbed right between the monsters eyes as the monster screamed in pain, as Saito pulled out his last gun the creatures tongue broke free from its entrapment and came flying back towards Saito, "PARTNER LOOK OUT!" Derflinger screamed to Saito as the tongue wrapped itself around Saito and threw him and Derflinger into a pile of old metal boxes.

As Saito crashed into the crates, goods and supplies spilled out as he rolled to the floor in pain, _'ow man this thing is tough…no wonder its so hard to beat…I need a way to take it down quickly'_ Saito thought as he stood back up using Derflinger as a cane to hold himself up _'because at the rate I'm going…I might just die…there has to be something in here that can help me' _Saito thought as he looked over at the chests and crates that the monster had gathered…suddenly his eyes widened as he looked at the ground "No way" he said as he picked up an object off the ground…

It was an MK 2 'pineapple' grenade, a fragmentation grenade used in WWII by the American forces, these things could pack a punch, Saito grinned as an idea came to his head **"Saito what do you have in mind"** Derf asked the now grinning swordsman as he held a strange oval like orb.

Without warning Saito charged at the monster as its tongue lashed out and hit the ground beneath his feet sending the teen flying into the air, as he sailed through the air the Toad opened its mouth to throw a huge ball of poison at Saito, only for Saito to pull the pin and throw the grenade straight into the monsters mouth which closed shut in surprise at the foreign object in its mouth, as Saito landed roughly on the ground he looked up in hopes to see the toad blown to pieces, It wasn't and the toad swelled its throat in preparation to attack, "Damn it don't tell me it was a dud" Saito said as he raised Derflinger in a defensive stance, the creature swelled its giant throat ready to attack the teen…

"**KABOOM!"**

Before exploding into pieces, bits and pieces rained down in the cave as Saito covered himself with his cloak as toad gunk splashed on him, its one remaining good bounced on the ground before rolling towards Saito's feet as its head exploded, Saito wiped some of the gunk off his face as he inspected the damage, the entire toads upper half was completely blown to pieces as its lower half looked like a crater of flesh and burnt organs,

"Bad case of indigestion huh Derflinger?" Saito joked.

"…**Really?"** the sword said at the bad joke, **"in any case Partner I think that was a risky plan back there…but I can't really argue with your results" **the sword said as it praised Saito's skill in battle even if it was unconventional, **"Grab that container over there, it looks like the party before you wanted to take a piece of the creature with them as proof of their victory"** Derflinger said as Saito looked at the glass container with dark metal lid and bottom, Saito grabbed the container and filled it with the water that was flowing in the cave, he then walked back to the remaining eye and placed it into the container and watched as the eye floated in the tank its stem still connected to the eye.

"**You might want to look around partner, if there were more of these grenades then there might be some other stuff we should take with us" **Derflinger said as he suggested looking through the treasure, Saito nodded as he headed over to more of the crates and chests, as he rummaged through the treasure he found a crate full of health potions and elixirs, a large pouch full of coins and jewels and an old Military case.

He placed the coins, jewels, potions and elixirs into his belt pouch as they were almost sucked into the belt "Whoa…I will never understand magic" he said as he gazed at the enchanted belt pouch given to him by Old Osmond, he then looked the old military crate, inside the crate was a sawn off shotgun with 40 rounds of ammunition along with a dozen hand grenades.

"That is a lot of fire power…I might need to be mindful of how and when I should use this, guns tend to ruin the skins and they don't sell as much at the markets" Saito said as he gazed in wonder at his new weapons as he placed them in his pack "I'll have to makes some new holsters when I get back" he said as he placed the pack on his back and was about to walk out of the cave till he stopped and looked at the weapons that he had used before to pin the monster, he remembered Aaron telling him how the hunters guild honored their fallen by hanging their weapons on the 'wall of the fallen' and seeing as these weapons were not taken back to the guild he thought he might as well do it for them, because in a sense they helped him to kill the monster.

**Hunters Guild**

Every member held their head in shame as they felt guilt hang over their heads as the guild master finished chewing them out about their irresponsible behavior of sending a newbie on an A-class assignment, the guild master held his head solemnly as he realized that he was indirectly responsible for Saito's death, He still felt the pain from when his son was killed by the beast, along time ago he was a married man he had a wife and child, the mother died of sickness twenty years ago leaving him as a single father, he did his best to raise his son he taught him how to fight and how to hunt, eventually he joined the guild and become an experienced hunter, he was proud of his son as any father would be of his accomplishments…but then one day he and his team were sent on the 'cave demon' mission and…he never came back, for five days and five nights there was no sign of them, until one survivor crawled his way to the guild injured and dying, his last words described a monster with orange sickly eyes, he warned others to stay away from the cave or else they face death, the guild master was tempted to go charging into the cave if not for the council of his friend Jonathan reminding him that the warning actually came from his son before his death, reluctantly and enraged he had no choice but to respect his sons last wish…even if he would never be avenged.

He knew he would have to tell Scarron the truth soon and that would break his nieces heart_, 'I promised them I would make Saito strong…but I failed, and now Siesta has lost her true love…ancestors forgive me…I have lost another to the beast_' he thought as he sat down on an arm chair thinking of how he would break the news to Siesta.

Suddenly the doors burst open as every member of the guild turned to face a sight that would shock them, it was Saito Hiraga his cloak had holes burned into the fabric, he had a few bruises on his face and a light cut on his cheek in short he looked like hell, on his back was a collection of old swords and a glass vat, he walked slowly to the counter as the guild members watched in awe at the floating orange eye in the glass container, Saito slammed the container on the counter along with the swords on his back, he looked up to the bartender who's eye was wide in shock as the dismembered eye floated and bobbed inside the container, Saito raised his head and…

"So can I join now?" he asked with the biggest grin on his face.

Everyone stared in shock at the teen, some of the experienced hunters dropped their drinks in surprise as their jaws hung open, some of the girls his age blushed at the now seemingly cool and handsome Saito, the guild master slowly got up from his chair and walked over to the counter, each step felt like an eternity as he gazed at the _'sickly orange eye's_' he thought as he finally reached the counter, he looked at the swords instantly recognizing his sons amongst the pile, slowly and delicately he picked up he sword and held it in his hands.

"This…this is my son's sword" he said as he ran his hand along the name carved into the blade, "Tell me…was there a body?" he asked as Saito stopped grinning and had a solemn expression on his face, "There were some bodies yes…but they were melted and damaged…I'm sorry, your son helped me even in death to kill this beast" he said as bowed his head in respect, he felt a hand on his shoulder as he looked up to see the guild master take off his hood and mask to reveal…

"Aaron?" he said as he gazed at his teacher, he could not believe it Aaron was the guild master, all this time he never knew…then again he should have figured it out from the way he seemed to know how the guild operated and how a simple blacksmith knew how to fight.

"Saito…you have honored this guild and avenged my son Thank you…Everyone I would like to introduce our newest member and brother Saito Hiraga of Tarbes, Slayer of the Cave Demon!'' he said as the guild exploded in cheers and applause as the guild members went up to congratulate their newest members, the men shook his hand and patted him on the back while the woman winked seductively at him while some of the older mature woman placed kisses on his cheek, Jacob looked on in a mixture of fear and anger at the boy, _'w-what what is he? How could he defeat the cave demon when no one else could…I need to be careful around him, or else everything I worked for will be for nothing'_ he thought as he slinked away into the shadows.

As Saito stood in the center of the guild, the members congratulating him and praising his ability he began to feel…good, back home in japan he lived a simple normal life, but here in Tristain he could be something great, he felt like nothing could defeat him…

**"So Saito, how are you going to explain your injuries to Siesta?"** Derflinger said, his eyes went wide and his pupils shrunk as he realized that he was covered in bruises and cuts that would make the maid worry, he only had one response to the sword.

"Oh…shit," he said as everyone around him laughed.

**Tristain Academy**

Kirche sighed, as she looked on bored at the classroom as Professor Colbert explained about the legend of 'the robe of the dragon' of two unknown dragons flew in the air years ago as one disappeared and the other vanished in the eclipse, at the moment she did not care as she began to daydream of her Saito as she wished he was still in the academy, but thanks to Louise's Father he had to leave her all alone, she gazed over to Tabitha as she just read her new book on legendary swordsman, _'oh darling I miss you so…why did that zeroes father have to intervene and separate us forever'_ she thought dramatically as she began to daydream of their reunion amongst other things, she heard a load roar outside as she saw Louise's Draco-wolf 'silver' assert his dominance amongst the other familiars, she did not like the fact that Louise summoned something so powerful it was a huge blow to her popularity, but at least she was still better at magic then her.

"Darling…where are you?" she whispered to herself as she stared out the window.

**And end, Chapter two of Abandoned hero of Zero, I have been getting a lot of reviews about people saying that Saito should not get a gun, I would like to point out that this is my fan fiction story and I will add modern guns later on in the story for plot reasons…as for the shotgun, I need that for a plot devices later, he will only use it when needed, in the mean time he will use the traditional flintlock pistons from Assassins Creed III, but they are the double barreled ones and he will use them like Edward Kenway in Assassins Creed IV, please subscribe, follow, favorite and review this chapter in the options below. With thanks Masseffecttxs.**


	3. Chapter 3

Zero no Tsukaima: Abandoned Hero of Zero

After the capture of the criminal Fouquet Louise's Father forces the contract between them to break forever…but this in not the end of our hero Saito as he now strives for not himself but for the people of Tristain as he becomes the sword of the people, the dog of the kingdom and the abandoned hero.

**Hello Masseffecttxs here and here is Chapter Three of Abandoned Hero of Zero, now I know a lot of people have been saying not to add modern guns to the story, but I did add a sawn-off shotgun in the previous chapter because its simple and only shoots twice similar to a the longed barreled rifles but shorter and more compact, in this chapter Saito will discover a new power that will help stand on equal level with mages, I realize if I used KI like GatsuBerk did it would not be right, I thought about Chakra but then it would not mix in with magic, so I went with another type of power, also I realized I did not give the guild a name so I decided Dragons Soul.**

Chapter 3: A New Power and a New Friend

Four weeks had passed since Saito had joined the Hunters guild known as **'Dragons Soul'**, in that time he had established himself as a famous hunter and as a justice enforcer, two weeks after his victory over the toad demon he was requested by the crown to help track down a rouge criminal that was known for raping and murdering innocent commoners, it took two days to get his trail and another three to track him down, when he confronted him he discovered that he was a mage formerly known as Jackson Tiberius Ripley or **'Jack The Ripper'** as he was known for using the corpses of his victims to resurrect them and turn them into undead like servants, Saito and a team of trackers were able to locate him in an old castle just on the boarders of Germania, it was lucky that Saito had packed his new Shotgun to his inventory or else he would have had more difficulty dealing with the hoard of Zombies that Jack continued to summon, said shotgun now rested in a new holster on the back of Saito's Belt, during the confrontation Jack had sent a large column of earth towards Saito in an attempt to crush him, Saito would have dodged if he was not exhausted from fighting off the hoard of Zombies, but then something strange happened when he swung Derflinger in a vain attempt to stop the Earth Column, he could still remember the fight and the event that lead to his confusion.

**Flashback**

_Saito fired his shotgun at the undead hoard blowing away the undead as bits and pieces of them scattered and splattered the walls of the castle, the tracker team behind him consisted of four knights armed with lances and shields, four Archers and two mages, the knights had formed a defensive line to protect the mages and the archers, the archers fired a volley of arrows at the hoard while the mages unleashed holy fireballs and purifying magic, Saito ducked as Lv.2 Zombie armed with a sword slashed as him only for Saito bisect him in half and then stabbing another in the head, he then jumped over another as he sliced his head clean form his body, he then allowed four of them to surround him as he spun around slicing their heads of, as the last Zombie charged at him he shoved the shotgun straight into the Zombies mouth and blew his brains out its undead body._

_The team sat down to rest when the last of the hoard was taken care of, "I'm impressed Saito-san normally only fire and holy magic can kill the undead…how do you do it" the knight commander said as he handed a flask of water to him as he gulped the water down in a moderate amount, he handed it back to the commander "its not that hard…all you have to do is remove the head from the body and they die any kid in Jap- I mean Tarbes knows that" he said as he nearly said Japan, the knight commander nodded his head "makes sense… a body alive or dead can not move without a brain" the commander said._

_Suddenly more of the undead burst into the hall as they attempted to overrun the team, "I'm going to stop the mage can you handle this?" Saito asked the knights as he noticed that they were now mimicking his technique by removing the heads from the bodies or shooting the heads with their arrows, "yes we can just go stop Jack if you stop him the hoard will die" the commander said as he stabbed a Lv.2 Zombie in the head killing it instantly._

_Saito nodded as he loaded his shotgun and blasted a clear path for him to charge out of the hoard, as he left a wall of fire rose up behind him stopping the Zombies from following him, he turned to see the two mages Flare and Blaze giving him a thumbs up as they continued to maintain a magic barrier around the team, Saito responded with his own before charging down the hall, he had to admit for Mages the two were all right they weren't anything like the nobles he had meet before they actually cared about commoners and liked doing hard work._

"_Derf where's the criminal?" he asked his friend as he ran down the hall, __**"he is just up ahead partner…but I'm sensing a lot of magical power coming from him, we might be looking at a square level mage here" **__the sword said as they stopped at a large wooden door, Saito took a deep breath before raising his foot and slamming it against the door._

_He busted open the door to find the center of the castle a throne in the back and piles of dead bodies strung up and littering the floor, there was only a straight clear path that lead to the throne made of bones, sitting on the throne was a pale thin man with sleeked back silver hair and blood red eyes, he was dressed in a high tailored suit a top hat on his head an wand made of an human bones, his Name was Jackson Tiberius Ripley also known as " 'Jack the Ripper' on the orders of the royal court and her majesty Princess Henrietta and Queen Marianne I'm placing you under arrest for the savage murder and rape of over a dozen women" Saito said as he spotted five women chained to the wall their clothes ripped and missing. _

_Jack merely chuckled at the boy before rising from his throne "so the court finally figured out it was me huh? And they send a child to bring me in HA! Don't make me laugh boy" he said as he raised his wand and corpses all over the room began to rise up their eyes glowing red, "I am a square level mage boy…you have no chance against me ATTACK MY PAWNS!" he screamed as he ordered the hoard to attack the hero._

_Saito dodge a blade strike and procceded to deliver one of his own, he sliced one head off before twirling the blade and stabbing behind him impaling the one behind him and ripping the blade out side ways effectively bisecting the minion in half, Saito pulled out two throwing knives and lodged them into two zombies heads and then charging at another slicing its head down the middle, seeing no other option he pulled out two of his double barreled flintlocks and fired sending one bullet each into four of the undead head, dropping the pistols on the ground he reached for his last two pistols and killed another four before pulling out his shotgun, he took aim and fired wiping out four with one shot and then ran up to the last one and fired directly in its face._

_When all the zombies were dead Saito went to load his gun again before a large square piece of rock smashed into the side of him sending him spiraling into the floor, pained and dazed he looked up to see Jack grinning madly as he waved his wand as two more square columns smashed into him sending him back into the wall, he coughed up some blood as he struggled to stand up._

_Jack laughed at the sight of the hero, "this is the best Tristain has to offer? Pathetic, you are no match for me boy! When I'm done with those pathetic trackers I shall hunt down everyone you love and…enjoy myself, Now" he said as a huge Column of earth gathered behind Jack, "DIE!" he screamed as he sent the column straight at Saito._

_Time slowed down as the column of earth made its way to Saito, he could feel his energy gone and his bones ache from the pain, but in that split second Saito knew…he was going to die._

_._

_._

_._

_._

'_No…' he thought as he struggled to stand up his blade flashed in the torch light, his body glowing a dark blue color._

_._

_._

_._

'_No…' he thought as he raised his blade in a horizontal position away from his body, the energy now swirling around Derflinger._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_But what scared him the most was an image of Siesta being tortured by Jack before he would kill her, knowing that it was his fault… _

_His eyes snapped open as he screamed __**"NOOOOOOOOO!" **__as he swung his blade and a blue crescent shaped attack shot out of Derflinger slicing the column in two "WHAT!" Jack screamed as he saw his attack be cut in two, only to scream in horror as the blue crescent continued along the column straight towards him, he tried to summon an earth shield to protect him._

_But it was too late as the attack hit home and exploded sending Jack rocketing backwards and slamming into the wall painfully as he imprinted into the wall, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he passed out from the pain._

_Saito collapsed onto his knees as he tried to catch his breath, using Derflinger as a prop he looked up to see the damage he had done, he gasped as he saw the Column of earth was cut clean in two and followed it along to see Jack out cold and stuck in the wall, __**"Partner that was amazing! What was that?" **__Derflinger said as Saito gazed at the blade before looking back at the unconscious mage as he groaned out in pain from inside the wall, "I…I don't know" he said as he saw his reflection in the blade._

**Flashback end **

Ever since then Saito had been trying to access the power he used before, he tried and he tried for days but still he could not call on the power, in the mean time he continued to do quests and missions for the guild and become known famously amongst his fellow hunters and commoners, he was known as the 'Sword of The People' because of his brave actions against the necromancer saving five common girls from becoming his next victims, as the days pass Saito spent more and more time with Siesta he even asked her to be his girlfriend, when he had asked her this she clung on to him and proceeded to kiss the heck out of him the entire day.

We now find our hero walking home from completing another quest for the guild, the quest was to slay a B-class Cerberus Dog that had been attacking farmers livestock, when the task was complete the farmers offered to pay him in full, but Saito declined and only took a quarter of the reward and helped to rebuild the destroyed fences that the Cerberus wrecked in the fight, because of this the commoners looked up to him more, seeing him as a generous, brave and kind swordsman of the people.

"Man that was a tough monster battle, I wonder what I could use Cerberus fangs for?" Saito said as he thought about the six upper fangs of the Cerberus creature, he had found out that when weapons and armors were combined with fangs, claws, furs, and scales from rare and powerful monsters it increased how durable or how powerful a weapon could be.

He found out from a fellow guild member named Isabella the Infernal who had crafted most of her gear from a fire demons scales allowing her armor to resist fire spells and deal a certain amount of fire damage_, 'man this crafting thing is kind of like Skyrim except the swords and weapons don't look like default weapons in a different color'_ Saito thought to him self as he walked down the path to the main city, he began to think on his time in Tristain in the past three months since coming to this world, so far he was in a relationship with Siesta, he was an esteemed member of Dragon's Soul one of the best and noblest guilds around and he was a skilled and respected fighter, he began to wonder if he should ever return home at all, he could spend the rest of his life here…but if he could he would like to let his parents know that he was all right and that they don't have to worry about him anymore.

Suddenly he heard a pained howl followed by sinister laughing, "Derf where is it coming from?" he asked as the sword used it ability to sense life forms from a mile away **"Over there partner just beyond those trees!"** Derflinger said as Saito sprinted towards the sound, when he reached the sound he hid behind a tree as watched as a group of hunters four in total slaughtering a wolf pack, "they're just hunters looking for some wolves…I don't think I need to interfere" **"Partner look again"** Derflinger said as he looked at one of the kills his eyes widened in shock as he looked at the body of a large wolf.

But this was not any type of wolf…it was an Ebony Wolf, one of the rarest type of wolves that only live in Tristain, they were colored ebony black like the night and had Ivory white fangs and claws and grew to the size of a horse, they were so rare that the crown had issued a decree that labeled them as an endangered species and that hunting them was punishable by law, but it seems these hunters did not care about that and continued to slaughter the pack, the hunters wore dark black cloaks with an image of a skull and daggers on their backs, this identified them as…

"Dagger Skull…these guys are known to hunt endangered species despite what the law states…and they just take pleasure in it…those bastard!" Saito said as he gripped his blade handle tight, he then dashed at the hunters as they were ganging up on a lone pup, the hunters surprised by the attack could not react in time as Saito planted his foot straight into the first hunters face as he went sailing back into a tree, the other three hunters shook themselves out of their stupor and attacked Saito, the one with the mace tried to smash Saito across the face only to have the attack deflected and have pommel of Derflinger smash into his face knocking him out, the other using daggers threw them at Saito in an attempt to hit him only for him to roll out of the way grabbing a dagger implanted in the ground and throwing it straight into the assailants knee crippling him, the last on fired an arrow at Saito only to have it cut just as it was about to reach him, with little time to spare Saito dashed at the archer grabbed his bow and the smash it into his face breaking the bow in two, he heard a yell as the man with a foot print on his face came charging at him with a claymore sword, Saito only stood still as he came charging, with little effort he swung his sword slicing the claymore in two leaving the hunter in shock before Saito punched him in the face rendering him unconscious.

When the battle was over Saito took some rope from the hunters and tied them up to a tree after striping them of their armor and weapons, "There that should hold you guys up till the knights get here" he said when suddenly he heard a small pain filled yip as he turned his attention to a tree with a hole at the base, he walked over and crouched down to see a small Ebony pup with dark blue fur on its belly and on its paws backed itself into the tree with an injured leg as it moaned in pain.

Saito sadly looked around as he noticed that all the other wolves and pups were dead, "poor little guy…he's all alone" he thought sadly as he reached out to the little pup, the pup scared and afraid instinctively bite Saito's hand thinking he was going to hurt him, Saito only looked sadly at the pup as it tried to bite through his leather glove he didn't mind as he knew the pup was just venting its anger and sadness for the death of its pack, after a minute of biting the pup realized that its bite wasn't working and it slowly looked up to the black haired and blue eyed human that had just saved its life with sadness and understanding in his eyes, slowly but cautiously he approached Saito as he scooped him up and held him close, the pup seemed to relax as Saito petted the small animal, the small pup started to make a sound similar to a crying howl as it realized that its family was dead and he was all alone now, just then a group of knights came into the clearing as they approached Saito.

"Founder…what happened here" the knight captain said as he saw the slaughtered wolves and the knocked out hunters, after explaining the situation to the knights they understood and told Saito to got to the bounty office tomorrow to pick up his reward, as it turns out these knights were tracking the rouge hunters for twelve days now but were unable to catch up to them, they told Saito that the pup would probably die if he was left alone in the forest, Saito told the knights that he would take care of him to which they agreed and took the rogue hunters away, the night sky became dark as rain started pour down, with little time to spare Saito rushed back to the Charming Fairy if he wanted to save the pup.

**Charming Fairy closing Time**

The charming fairy was closing up as the last of the occupants walked out of the door into the pouring rain, Siesta smiled softly as she washed the dishes, she was happy because Saito was returning home today from his week long mission with the Cerberus Dog, ever since he came home from his first mission covered in bruises and cuts but grinning like he always did she had been worried for his safety and if he was going to die on her…but he said that he loved her too much to just die on her, she was so happy when he said that to her that she just hugged him all night long…but when she found out that the monster was A-class instead of C-class like he told her she bashed him on the head with a frying pan…leaving a nice imprint of his face.

After a long hearted apology and a week of sleeping on the couch Siesta forgave him only if he took her on a date the next day, she blushed when she remembered the dates they went on afterwards, he had saved up so much money that it was ridiculous, it turns out that after the cave demon was killed the treasure in its lair was divided up and distributed amongst the people, with the rest going to the Castle Vault and Saito getting a quarter of the treasure that was left, it was a thank you from the Royal Court, he would use the money to buy her small gifts like some new dresses and a bouquet of flowers ever once in a while, she never really cared that much about nice and expensive things but she was gracious to receive them especially if it was from Satio, he also had used the money to help out the local orphanage and give presents to the children, doing this act had made him even more popular in the eyes of the commoners as he showed his caring fatherly side, she instantly blushed as she thought about him being a father which in her mind meant she would be his wife and that they would have a child and to have a child they would have to…

Her train of thought was cut off as the inns door swung open startling the former maid to reveal he beloved Saito, "S-Saito-san W-Welcome ho-" she stopped herself when she saw him cradling something in his arms.

"Saito-san what happened?" she said as she approached him to see a small wolf pup in his arms whimpering from the cold and the rain.

"Dagger Skull were hunting Ebony wolves out in the forest, they killed all of them but I managed to beat them and save this Pup, he's got a broken leg and is cold from the rain" he said as he gently handed the pup over to Siesta she took the pup and sprinted up to their room, placing the pup on the bed as she got set to helping the small pup, she took pieces of wood and wrapped them with a piece of string around the pups broken leg, the small pup whimpered a little as Siesta placed the splint on his leg.

After the pups splint was set she placed him in a small bundle of warm blankets as the pup began to fall asleep, she smiled softly as the pup lay peacefully in its makeshift bed, "I'll add a little bit of the health potions you brought back from the cave into his food tomorrow so that he can heal properly in the morning" she said as she petted the now peacefully sleeping pup she turned to see Saito kneeling next to her as he too petted the pup a sad expression on his face "he's all alone now Siesta, no home…no family…I failed him Siesta" he said as he hung his head in shame, Siesta looked at the saddened boy before placing a gentle hand on his shoulder while petting the pup in the other hand.

"You didn't fail Saito, you saved this one and because of you he will live…and he'll have us" she said as she gazed lovingly into his eyes as he gazed into hers, they leant in slowly as they kissed each savoring the taste of the other, after a minute of kissing they separated to breath as they continued to look at each other, "you must be tired Saito-san, go have a shower and get ready for bed I'll be with you shortly" she said as she moved the pups makeshift bed to the foot of the bed away from their feet but still close enough incase the pup called out in the night.

After a warm shower and a change of clothes Saito and Siesta laid together in their bed, after the third week of sleeping in the same bed the two founded it natural to sleep in the same bed, that's why after sleeping on the couch for a week did Saito and Siesta really appreciated each others presence in the same bed, Siesta held his hand in her own as they stared into each others eyes, she giggled causing Saito to look at her confused "What is it Siesta?" he asked curious on what she found funny.

"Its kind of funny but, we almost seem like a married couple, add the pup its like we are a family" she said she looked at the sleeping pup, "by the way what should we name him?" she asked as she gazed at the sleeping pup at the foot of the bed, Saito pondered for a moment _'spot…no…Blake…'_ Saito thought as he tried to think of a name for the pup.

Suddenly he thought of the perfect name as he leaned into Siesta to tell him the name, "Dusk…his name will be Dusk" he said as the pup suddenly perked up making a small yip in agreement before falling back to sleep, Siesta giggled as she drifted off to sleep "Dusk…I love it" she said as they all drifted off into sleep.

**Four months later**

Saito was in the guilds training yard as he sung his sword and practiced his stances and rolls, Aaron oversaw his training as he watched as Saito swung, thrust and struck his training sword against the wooden post, he was impressed of the boys progress that he began to wonder if the boy had fighting prowess in his blood, Saito said that a long time ago his family was once a family of Samurais that had protected a local feudal lord till the end of the Feudal Era, which prompted to tell the blacksmith the truth of his origins that he was from another world and that he was originally a Familiar to Louise de Valliére, the guild master swore he would not divulge the truth to anyone else least given permission by Saito.

As Saito was practicing he noticed a few of the guild members were watching the teen train, they were curious because the boy had tied heavy pieces of wood to his forearms and his shins, well the men were the women and the teenage girls were more admiring the fact he did it without a shirt, his physique had changed in six months his hair now reached just below his neck, he grew a few inches taller and he grew a fair amount of lean muscles that fit his frame as a few scars showed on his body, one scar on his left arm in the form of a burn from the Toad demon, a small scar above his eyebrow from Duke Valliére and a X shaped scar from a rouge bandits daggers on his right chest, he looked like a seasoned hunter despite his young appearance.

"Saito has gotten stronger hasn't he" Aaron asked Jonathan the bartender as he stood beside the master as his second in command, the bartender dressed in light leather armor equipped with two short blades in an x formation at the base of his back nodded his head as he watched the boys stance and strikes each one as deadly as the last.

"He has…he also seems to have attracted every female member of the guild not settled down" he said as he pointed to the members who were mesmerized by his form, Aaron chuckled as he noticed the looks of the other members.

"Ok…lets try it again," Saito, said as he closed his eyes and concentrated, "he's still trying huh?" Jonathan said as he saw him concentrating, Aaron nodded as he watched the boy, in truth he was curious when Saito had completed the Jack the Ripper case a few months back, in the report Saito had said he cut an earth column in half and knocked the mage out could, he was skeptical and didn't fully understand what Saito was on about but neither the less he allowed him to try and replicate what he claimed to have done.

'_This is it…four months of training and meditation and I'm sure to get it right' _Saito thought as he concentrated and tried to access the power he felt before, he then swung his blade in a forward arch as…nothing happened, he sighed in defeat as another attempt had failed, "back to the drawing board I guess" he said as some of the guild members chuckled at him.

Suddenly everyone heard "Saito-kun!" as they turned to see Siesta walking towards him a basket in her hands with Dusk along side her, the men blushed as the beauty made her way into the training yard, Siesta had changed as well her hair grew longer that it reached a bit below her neck, she grew slightly taller just under Saito and she became even more beautiful that men would ogle at her and women would look on in envy.

Saito turned to Siesta and smiled as she waved at him, he grabbed a bucket of water and doused himself with it so that he would not smell of sweat when he held her; Siesta blushed as she saw the water running down his body as well as the other women in the area, when he was fresh and clean he walked over to her "hey Siesta" he said as they kissed slightly, cat calls and whistles were heard as the guild responded to the scene, although some of the unmarried or relationship less members looked on in envy at the couple, Aaron looked on with a sad smile as he remembered him and his wife being like that so long ago…

As the couple sat together on the steps eating their lunch they began to talk about their day while Dusk was laying at their feet, in the four months since he was rescued the young pup had grown significantly now reaching Saitos shoulder, It turns out that Ebony wolves mature fast but age the same as humans, according to Derflinger about three hundred years ago Ebony Wolves were breed by powerful mages to use in battle before the discovery of Familiar summoning, but because of how few were left from wars they were classified as endangered species till their population can regrow.

"Saito-san how are you going with your training" she asked as she threw a piece of meat to Dusk who happily chewed at the food while Saito only sighed in defeat "physically yeah I'm going good…but whenever I try unlocking that power I used four months ago has proven to be more difficult, I know its there because I can feel it…I just can't seem to access it yet" Saito said as he placed his hand to his chest as he thought about the attack he used.

"**You're right about that partner, I felt it back at the castle the sudden surge of power was unlike anything I felt before…I don't think it's a Gandalfr power because all my partners before you could either use magic or just used their own strength…I think we might be dealing with something new entirely" **Derflinger said shocking the guild members that had surrounded the sword as he confirmed that what Saito claimed was true **"tell me partner what was going through your mind when that Earth column was coming at you?" **he said as Saito placed a hand to his chin in concentration.

"Well actually the last thing that was going through my mind was…you Siesta" he said as he turned to look at his girlfriend who blushed at the teen "w-what what do you mean Saito?" she asked curious but his meaning, Saito looked at the ground as he played the memory back in his mind, "when I was up against Jack I was tired and nearly out of strength I honestly thought I was going to die…and he threatened to hunt you down and…you know what he does" Saito said as his hair shadowed his eyes, Siesta gasped at the piece of information not knowing about it till now, "I couldn't let that happen and then next thing I know I slash that earth column in half" Saito said chopping the air to emphasize his point which Siesta giggled at, she thought for a moment before she placed her hand over his heart "maybe it was your heart" she said as Saito raised an eyebrow.

"Father always says that a man who fights with his heart has the power to overcome anything…your conviction, your drive, your reason to live…maybe to use it you need a reason to fight for" she said as Saito looked into her eyes, Saito nodded before standing up and raising his training blade.

Siesta and the rest of the guild members watched as Saito took a meter step back from the wooden post as he raised the blade to preform a horizontal slash, Saito closed his eyes as he began to think of his reason to fight, an image of Siesta came into his mind and he felt his body react as he felt a surge of power course its way through his body.

The bystanders gasped in shock as Saito glowed a dark blue as the wind picked up blowing small bits of gravel away from Saito, the energy traveled from Saito and encased his blade as the blade glowed a bright white with a blue edge, he opened his eye's to reveal his pupils glowing light blue and swung his sword with all his strength, and just like at the castle a crescent shaped wave of energy shot out of the blade and traveled to the post slicing it in half…and the stone behind it…and the wall and the ten other tree at the back of the guild before it exploded.

The blade snapped in half from the strain of the attack, the tip of the blade piece flew through the air as it landed at Aaron's feet impaling the ground.

No one moved as they tried to understand what they just saw, Aaron was amazed and shocked at what had transpired he had never seen anything like that in his life, Jonathan's remaining eye was wide as he looked at the destruction caused by the attack, every other members jaws hit the ground as their eyes bulged out of their heads as they witnessed an amazing feat, Siesta was stunned before she noticed Saito wobble on his feet before collapsing to his knees "SAITO-KUN!" she screamed as she ran other to her beloved.

Saito felt her embrace him as he looked up to her and grinned, "I did it" he said as Siesta looked at him in confusion "S-Siesta I did it!" he said as he began to laugh as he embraced her, she blushed at the contact savoring the moment before Dusk came over and began to lick his masters face, "yuck – Dusk stop it yuck" he said while Siesta giggled at the sight, Aaron walked over to the couple the broken sword piece in his hand.

"Well done Saito it looks like you accessed that power you were talking about, but it looks like it caused a strain on your body…and your sword" he said as he looked at the broken blade half in his hand.

Saito looked at his piece as well, "yeah its weird, when I used Derflinger he didn't snap or break like the training sword…I wonder why" Saito thought as he crossed his arms in concentration, it was then Derflinger decided to speak.

"**Because of my abilities to absorb and nullify magic I'm use to the strain of powerful attacks that would break regular weapons…and it looks like if you want to use that…slash attack…you might need some high grade materials and metal…by the way what are you going to call this new power?" **the sword asked as everyone turned his attention to the black-haired swordsman as he sat crossed legged and closed his eyes in concentration.

Finally after a minute of thinking he opened his eyes and said "Aura…I'll call it Aura the power of the human soul" he said as he grinned to everyone, as soon as he said those words the guild members crowded around him asking him if he could train them to use that power as well.

"To be truthful…I don't know if everyone can use that power…but I guess its worth a shot, but not until I get a proper hang of my power and know the full extent of it, I can't train someone in something that could potentially kill yourself" Saito said as he agreed to train some of the members, a cheer went up as the guild raised a glass to the Teen, Saito sighed as he realized he just unloaded on himself more work _'can this get anymore complicated'_ he asked

**Tristain Royal Castle: Princess Henrietta's bedroom**

Princess Henrietta stood in her bedroom as her loyal friend Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière stood before her kneeling before the princess, she asked her to come to her because she had an important mission for her.

"Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, I have called you here because of recent events that have transpired in Albion that have caused myself and the royal court a great deal of concern…a rouge group of nobles called **Reconquista **has over thrown Albion's ruler King James and has forced his son into hiding, I fear that the nobles had forced the common people to turn against the royal family and I fear the same for my people…my dearest friend I ask this of you, walk among the citizen and learn what you can, how they feel about the royal family and if there are any amongst the court that are abusing their position of power, I can only ask you of this my dear friend" she said to the pink haired girl that kneeled before her, she was saddened by this as she remembered when she treated her like a normal person when they were younger, but as they grew up she started to act more like a servant then a friend.

"Of course your majesty Silver and I will find out anything that would cause need for concern" she said as she stood up, the princess raised her hand to stop her from leaving.

"Wait Louise I must insist that Silver be left at the academy so no-one knows that you are a mage" she said as the girl nodded, "I'm afraid I must also cast a disguising spell on you as well Louise due to the actions of your father against your former Familiar the commoner Saito-san you would be linked directly back to me due to the country knowing of your incident" she said as she waved her wand and chanted an incantation causing pink sparkles to swirl around Louise, when the sparkles disappeared Louise now had raven black hair and purple colored eyes.

Louise looked in the mirror and slightly gasped at her appearance before bowing to the princess and left the room, as she left the princess began to think of her beloved Prince Wales hoping that he was safe…but for some reason while her mind loved him her heart did not, it was strange but it almost felt that he was not her true love.

The only time her heart would respond was to Louise's former Familiar Saito Hiraga, when she had first meet him her heart beat increased more then it ever did for Prince Wales, she was confused by this strange phenomenon as she had only meet him once at the Academy when students were to show off the talents of their Familiars, she had found him funny and enjoyable.

She was sad that because he was a familiar and a commoner he could not gain any recognition for saving the staff of destruction from the thief Fouquet who had escaped only days later during the Duke Valliére's visit to break the contract between them, she had hopes of reuniting the two but could not due to the threat of death placed on Saito's head if he came near Louise.

She sighed in defeat as she walked over to change before going to bed_, 'I hope she can find out who has been abusing their powers soon…this situation with Albion is very serious, a wrong move and we are looking at all out war'_ the princess thought as she drifted off to sleep _'I still wish I could do something about Saito-san and Louise, but I can't without putting Saito in danger…oh well as long as she stays away from him everything should be fine" _she thought as her dreams were focused around the former Familiar.

**Charming Fairy two weeks later…**

"My Fairies I would like to introduce our newest member Louise-Chan" Scarron said as he showed a confused looking girl with black hair and purple eyes, dressed in a white waitress outfit as she was surrounded by the other waitresses calling out "welcome Louise-Chan!" Louses only smiled awkwardly as she began to wonder…

'_How did this happen?'_

**End chapter, well there it is Chapter three, I have decided to include the other cast in the next chapter, next chapter will start the Albion trying to take over Tristain from their bribed agents in the court, and then Saito will travel to Tarbes and discover a plot against the throne.**

**Please review and favorite in the box below.**


	4. Chapter 4

Zero no Tsukaima: Abandoned Hero of Zero

After the capture of the criminal Fouquet Louise's Father forces the contract between them to break forever…but this in not the end of our hero Saito as he now strives for not himself but for the people of Tristain as he becomes the sword of the people, the dog of the kingdom and the abandoned hero.

**Hello Masseffecttxs here and here is Chapter four of Abandoned Hero of Zero, this time I'm incorporating into the story the water spirit episode, the love potion and the other characters such as Kirche, Tabitha, and****Montmorency and**** Guiche, also thank you for so many reviews to my story please leave more I would like some more feedback.**

Chapter 4: The New Fairy, The Water Spirit and the Tax collector

Last time on Zero No Tsukaima: Abandoned Hero…

"_As long as she stays away from him everything should be fine," _she thought as her dreams were focused around the former Familiar.

**Charming Fairy two weeks later…**

"My Fairies I would like to introduce our newest member Louise-Chan" Scarron said as he showed a confused looking girl with black hair and purple eyes, dressed in a white waitress outfit as she was surrounded by the other waitresses calling out "welcome Louise-Chan!", Louses only smiled awkwardly as she began to wonder…

'_How did this happen?' _

She thought as she cursed her luck for getting herself into this situation, merely a week after she was given this mission by the princess she had spent all of the money she was given, first she had to buy some 'dull' as she called them clothes so she could blend in with the people, then she had tried to buy an expensive horse so she could travel because she could not bring Silver with her, then she tried to stay at one of the most expensive inns in the city only to find out she had less money to stay a night, but the worst of all she thought she could try and earn more money at the local casino…she lost everything on the first hand.

In the end she was broke, homeless and hungry, she could just imagine what Saito would say if he was here…the memory of her former familiar brought some light tears to her eyes, four months after she gained her new contract with Silver her father had informed her that Saito had been killed and presented a broken Derflinger to her as proof of his death, she had no idea that her father had lied to her to stop her from trying to find Saito after his escape from the Academy and had forged a fake blade similar to Derflinger.

She cried all night when she received the false truth, and a deep hatred for her father took root in her heart, all her life her father controlled every little thing she did and berated her lack of magical skills while her sisters thrived with the ability, she would have gone mad if it were not for her loving sister Cattleya supporting her and never letting her give up despite her own illness.

She sighed as she remembered her first night of serving the customers, one had the gull to insult her so she poured wine down the mans head and stormed off in a huff, one was being a pervert at her too much especially when he commented on her flat chest…she belted him straight in the face, in the end she had to stand in the corner and watch the other girls entertain the patrons_ 'why do I have to do this…someone like me of noble birth should not have to serve these c-commoners in such a manner the nerve!'_ she thought to herself as she looked around the room as she watched the girls interact with the customers.

As she looked around she noticed along the top of the walls were skulls, fangs and other bones of rare and dangerous creatures most of which were difficult to kill even for a mage, as a waitress passed her she grabbed her and asked "excuse me but why do you have all these skulls and fangs on the wall, doesn't that drive away business?" she asked, the waitress tilted her head at her before perking up suddenly "Oh those…those are trophies of our bouncers famous kills, he is a very skilled swordsman he killed all these creatures by himself and is part of 'Dragons Soul' the best Hunters Guild in the city" the waitress said as she smiled at Louise.

Louise was shocked, _'a single swordsmen killed all these creatures by himself? Impossible! Square level mages have a hard time against half of these monsters in a group…who is this man'_ she thought as she noticed skulls of the most dangerous monster in Halkeginia, she saw a Toad Demons eye, Cerberus fangs, a Minotaur's horn, Dragons scales and a Trolls Bone weapon all hung up on display around the room, it made her tremble a little at the thought that all of this was achieved by a single man…by a commoner, her eyes widened in fear when she saw a snapped bone wand on the wall with the words 'Jack The Ripper' written on a plaque over the fireplace… _'Jack The Ripper I heard that he got captured recently, If this man could take on a square level mage like him…oh Founder he must be some kind of monster'_ she thought as she imagined a enormous man with glowing red eye and littered with battle scars and a huge sword on his back as he was standing on top of a pile of monsters and mages.

"U-um I-is the b-bouncer in t-tonight?" she asked as she trembled in fear of the man she had not meet yet fearing him finding out she was a mage undercover, the waitress just smiled at her "No he is on a mission at the moment, he should be back in two days though, he always likes to get back early to his girlfriend when he is only gone for a day or two" the waitress said before leaving to tend to a customer.

'_Girlfriend?'_ she thought as she looked around the room at all the attractive looking waitresses, she figured the bouncer would have a girlfriend with one of the attractive waitresses seeing as they were all beautiful and had better assets then her, she mentally growled to herself at the thought of the bouncer loving big breasted women more then someone like her, _'who ever this man is he must be a total…DOG!_' she mentally screamed to herself as she picked up her tray and went back to work.

In the entire time she stood in that place she never once noticed the medium sized painting behind her showing on a sunny day the Waitresses, Aaron, The Guild members, Scarron, Jessica, Dusk as a puppy, Siesta and Saito standing in front of the Guild with Saito in the middle Derflinger poking out of his sheath, Siesta on his right arm Jessica on his left arm, Aaron and Scarron behind him, Dusk at his feet and the others behind him as he held the container holding the demons eye container in his arms, all were smiling as the portrait was titled 'Saito's First Victory'.

**Meanwhile with Saito**

Saito sneezed before he reread the flyer he was given at the guild, apparently it was an emergency C-rank mission that need to be completed no questions asked, it was requested by two mages whose name must not be mentioned outside of the mission, Saito sighed as he waited at the designated area for the mages to appear.

"So Derf what do you reckon this time…trolls, giants, dragonlings" Saito asked the sword as he scratched Dusks ear, he had decided to bring Dusk along because he was getting coped up in the tavern as he was now as tall as a horse, the wolf was gifted a set of black leather armor that covered its back and chest, the front and back legs and its head with light dark metal plating to protect him from arrows and muskets, Dusk wagged his tail happy to be out and about with its master.

"**I don't know partner if its mages it could range from a simple escort mission to a monster slaying mission, we won't know till they get here" **Derflinger said as he watched the people passing by, Saito was dressed in his standard hunting gear minus the cloak only this time he was equipped with his shotgun a crossbow and bolts on his back on his left side the handle easy to reach from its position, he had his hood covering his head as he waited in the sun.

After an hour of waiting two mages and a cloaked third approach Saito and his eyes widened in disbelief, "Hello sir mercenary my name isMontmorency Margarita la Fère de Montmorency of the Montmorency Family and this is my associate and…interest Guiche de Gramont of the Gramont family, we have hired your service on this urgent business due to the likely chance of bandit attacks along the main road it is a pleasure to meet you" Montmorency said as she blushed at the man before her something that Guiche did not like.

"Montmorency, Guiche it's me Saito" he said as he pulled back his hood to reveal his face, the two mages stood in shock as they looked at the supposed dead Familiar, Guiche sweated slightly as he looked at his weapons and armor and remembered the fight they had when they first meet, Montmorency blushed when she saw his face and admired his new physic and clothing, "S-Saito? Is that really you?" Guiche said as he looked at him in disbelief.

"Yeah its me it been so long, how are you guys" he said as smiled warmly at them causing Montmorency to blush more and Guiche to silently grind his teeth at that, shaking herself out of her love sick trans she remembered why they came here but she had to know "How are you still alive Saito-san Duke Valliére had claimed to have killed you after you left the academy, he even showed us the broken sword Louise gave you" she said.

"**Lady I am far from broken if you have not noticed" **the blade said as he popped out of the sheath enough for them to see that Derflinger was in fact alive and apparently different, the metal hand guard had changed to a Dark gold color as the cloth around the handle was pitch black, the blade itself was now clean and sharp as the blade itself was entirely pitch back that the sun did not reflect of its surface.

"Dead…why would he claim I was dead?" he asked the academy students, who looked down in shame, "After you left the Duke had made Louise preform a new summon ritual so as to replace you, then after four months he proclaimed you dead by his hands…obviously he must have said you died so that Louise would not try and find you" Guiche said as he remembered the night Louise had cried herself to sleep that the whole school had been kept up.

Saito looked sad at this piece of news "what's her new summon another human like me?" he asked out of curiosity, they shook their heads as Montmorency replied "she summoned a Draco-Wolf a rare and powerful summon that are known for their powers, loyalty and ability to sense evil intents" she said as Saito nodded his head.

"I have heard that…as long it can keep her safe I can breathe easily," he said as the others looked at him with awe and a small amount of pity for his loss.

"So what is the mission anyway and who is this?" he said as he gestured to the person in the cloak, who had just snuck up behind Guiche and hug the life out of him, said boy had a look of disgust on his face as the person hugged him further into the strangers chest.

Montmorency sweat dropped at this before explaining "well…I kind of made a love potion so that Guiche would stop flirting with other girls and focus on me…but someone else drank the potion instead and is now deeply in love with him never leaving his side" she said as she pointed to the two.

"I see but why would he find a problem with this…he likes girls being around him a lot I thought he would be happy about having a girl in this state" he said as he was confused by the boys disgusted look on his face.

Montmorency chuckled awkwardly before saying "well…it wasn't a girl who drank the potion per say, it was…" she said as the strangers hood fell off to reveal…

.

.

.

.

.

Malicorne de Grandpré who attempted to kiss the frightened Guiche on the cheek as he cried twin waterfalls of terror as the chubby academy student proclaims his (fake) love for Guiche.

.

.

.

.

Saito, Derflinger and Dusk stared at the scene for a few minutes before they started to shake as small giggles escaped their tightly clenched mouth, before more giggles louder then before escaped as they then burst out laughing at the 'Casanova' being assaulted by the chubby teen "HAHAHAHAHA THAT IS HILARIOUS!" Saito said as he held his gut from laughing so hard, **"IN ALL THE 6000 YEARS I HAVE BEEN A WEAPON THAT IS THE FUNNIEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN HAHAHAHAHA!" **Derflinger said, as he laughed so hard the sword popped out of the sheath and shook on the ground, Dusk rolled on the ground as it laughed like a hyena, turns out Ebony Wolves were quite intelligent and could understand human language quite well.

"HEY SHUT UP THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Guiche screamed at the laughing trio as they rolled on the ground from laughter, "Guiche my love never leave me" Malicorne said as he went in for a kiss on the lips causing the others to laugh harder, only for the earth mage to dodge and hide behind Montmorency who giggled slightly.

After everyone settled down the four occupants and the wolf began their quest to remove the love potion from Malicorne's system, "so we need to find a water spirit and get a tear from her?" Saito asked as he rode on top of Dusk thanks to a special saddle sewn into the armor, at first Saito was reluctant to ride the wolf as he did not want to treat him like a horse, but thanks to Aaron, Siesta and Derflinger they had managed to convince him, because it turns out the Ebony Wolves were faster then any known horse alive and were known for their loyalty to their masters in this case being Saito and Siesta for saving his life.

Montmorency nodded her head at this "yes but we don't actually need a tear we just need apart of its body so that I can make a cure to the love potion" she said as she rode on a separate horse, Guiche had to share a horse with Malicorne which made the earth mage uncomfortable the entire trip, "Damn it Saito are you sure you could not buy another horse?" the mage said as he glared at Saito's back as Malicorne continued to hold him affectionately, Saito shrugged his hands and said "sorry Guiche but I only had enough for two horse and since I can ride dusk here there was no need for another horse" he said as he had a cheeky grin on his face not that Guiche could see.

In truth Saito had enough money in his pouches to buy ten horses and a stable for them, he just wanted to see the womanizer suffer a little bit, Montmorency looked at the noble wolf before asking Saito "by the way where did you get this Ebony wolf?" she asked as she watched how loyal and friendly the wolf was being to Saito.

Saito looked down at the Wolf he was riding and scratched the side of his head as he explained how he got Dusk, "I saved Dusk when he was a pup, rouge hunters were slaughtering his family…I was only able to save him and so far he is the last one in his pack…but I hope to find more Ebony Wolves so that he can have a family" he said as Montmorency looked at the wolf with sad eyes as she felt sorry for the lonely wolf, but she was glad that the wolf was Saitos friend and she could clearly see how happy the wolf was with Saito, it made her blush when she thought of the kind and brave swordsman.

"Well we should be coming close to Ragdorian Lake that's where the spirit resides in the lake" Montmorency said "Great the sooner the better!" Guiche said as he galloped down the path at an unbelievable speed only for them to hear a loud splashing sound as their eyes widened to see the entire town submerged in water, "W-what's going on the lake should not be this high up, someone must have angered the water spirit" Montmorency said as she gazed upon the submerged town.

"We should probably set up camp, water spirits don't come out till night time anyway" Saito said as he hoped off Dusk as he unloaded his sleeping pack and some firewood he stored away incase of rain.

"I'm impressed Saito when did you learn so much about water spirits?" Montmorency asked as she watched him unpack his gear allowing the wolf to lie down on the dry grass, "after joining Dragons Soul they gave me a book to read about the different kinds of monsters and spirits that live in this world, a hunter needs to know these sort of things" Saito said as he grinned at the girl causing her to blush.

"HEY IF YOU TWO ARE DONE TALKING, HOW ABOUT YOU COME AND SAVE ME!" Guiche yelled from the lake as he splashed around the water, "Don't worry I shall save you my love!" Malicorne said as he wrapped his arms around the mage, Guiche stopped struggling and nearly vomited as he was pulled to shore "…never mind just let me drown" he said as he tried to sink into the water.

**Later at night**

All four of them minus Malicorne who was put to sleep thanks to Montmorency's sleeping spell stood at the edge of the lake as she pricked her finger allowing a small drop of blood to land on the frogs head "Ok Robin please find the water spirit, tell her that someone who made a contract with her wants to meet her on the shore, this drop of blood should let her know its me" she told the small orange frog as it jumped into the lake.

Suddenly the water jutted and a fountain of water shot up into the air as it remained that way, **"oh man this brings me back" **Derflinger said as he popped out of the sheath to see the water spirit, "Derf you know her?" Saito asked the sword, **"yeah along time ago when I was with the last Gandálfr so she should know me"** he said as Montmorency started to talk to the spirit.

"I'm Montmorency Margarita La Fère de Montmorency, a water mage belonging to a family which you have a lasting pack with. If you remember anything of my blood answer me in a way we can understand" she said as the spirit began to change shape until it looked like Montmorency.

"**I remember you from the liquid in your blood, it has been fifty-two moons since we last spoke…but it seems you are not alone it is good to see you again Derflinger"** the spirit said as the mages eyes widened in shock as the spirit began to talk to the sword, **"It has been a while hasn't it you saw me with my last user didn't you, well this is my new one Saito Hiraga the current Gandálfr" **he said as the spirit began to shrink and then walk closer to the group, she then took Saito's hands into her own and spoke **"it is good to see you again Gandálfr, I have not forgotten the last time a Gandálfr made an oath to me"**

Saito slightly chuckled as he greeted the spirit "it is an honor to meet you…but I am no longer a Gandálfr…my contract with my original master is severed see no mark" he said as he showed his left hand to the spirit, the spirit shook her head as she looked into Saito's eyes **"whether you have the mark or not you are still a Gandálfr in soul, now what is it you require" **she said as she returned to her giant size overshadowing the group, "we need a piece of your body to revers the effects of a love potion in my friend Malicorne here" he said as he pointed to the sleeping boy, the two mages just looked on in awe as the spirit seemed to listen to Saito, "**I can not, some of your kind are attacking me for reasons unknown…if you were to stop these attackers then I shall give you a piece of my body" **the spirit said as Saito nodded his head "Alright I'll do it" he said as the spirit disappeared into the water.

"NO I will not be involved in any fighting!" Montmorency said as she clearly opposed the idea of fighting "we should just go home" she said as she made her way to the horses.

"You know…I heard its illegal to produce an love potion Mon-Mon you wouldn't want the guards finding out would you" Saito said as the girl stopped right in her tracks and then spun around walking back to the group and crossed her arms in annoyance.

**Later…**

The group traveled to the other end of the forest as they spotted two figures one taller then the other as they began chanting a spell, they hid in the bushes as Saito pulled up his hood and pulled out his crossbow "that must be them…I'm going to fire a warning shot at them, Guiche you draw their fire with some Earth magic I then I'll close in and force them to surrender got it, Dusk stay here and protect Montmorency ok" he told the earth mage and Dusk who nodded.

Saito fired a bolt at the pair while Guiche launched some dirt at them only for the attacks to be blown away by wind and fire attacks, each one successfully deflecting the piles of earth being thrown at them "Amazing they're totally in sync with each others attacks I can't seem to make an opening anywhere" Guiche said before he felt a gush of wind rush past him, appearing between the two was Saito as he held Derflinger to the tall ones neck and held the crossbow to the short ones head, both realized that this man had the advantage they dropped their staff and wands to the ground.

'_So fast I didn't even see him move…how much stronger is he'_ Guiche thought as he looked at the teen swordsman, "Saito that was amazing!" Montmorency said as she and Dusk ran up to the group.

The tall one blinked in confusion "wait…Saito?" the figure said before they pulled down their hoods to reveal Kirche and Tabitha, Saito blinked as well "Kirche? Tabitha?" he said as he sheathed his weapons and pulled back his hood, Kirche and Tabitha's eyes widened when they realized it was Saito, Kirche had tears in her eyes when she saw him, she never believed that the Duke had killed Saito even when he presented the broken sword as proof.

"DARLING YOUR ALIVE!" she screamed as she pulled the teen into her embrace as she smothered his head in her chest, the occupants looked on in shock and awe as Kirche smothered him in her chest, Montmorency slightly glared at the Germanian girl as she did this, Guiche stared in shock and jealousy as the boy was smothered by the girls chest, Tabitha had a light blush on her face while her face remained neutral as she went and pulled the girls ear while saying "air" as the boy gasped as he was freed from her embrace.

"GASP! I Thought I was going to suffocate in there!" Saito said as he stood with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath, when he looked back at the group he composed himself before asking, "why are you two here? Are you the ones attacking the water spirit?" he asked the two.

Kirche stiffened at that "w-well we were asked by Tabitha's family to stop the spirit from flooding the town or else it will keep damaging Tabitha's land why are you three here?" Kirche asked as Saito started chuckling before he started to laugh again at the reason they are here leaving the other two mages to look at him confused, "we are here because Mon-Mon made a love potion and Malicorne accidently drank it by mistake, and now he is in love with Guiche HAHAHAHA!" Saito said laughing, Kirche burst out laughing too while Tabitha hid her face behind her hand and made a small giggle that was too soft to hear.

Guiche glared at the group and ground his teeth as they made fun of him, "Its…not…that…FUNNY!" he said through clenched teeth, the group just continued to laugh until they stopped, Kirche looked over to Montmorency "why would you make such a thing as a Love Potion in the first place" she asked confused.

Guiche was about to speak until Montmorency slammed her elbow into his rib causing the earth mage to crumble to the ground gasping for air, while the water mage just chuckled nervously and replied "I-I was just curious was all, yep that was my only reason" she said behind a nervous laugh while the rest of the group looked skeptical "yeah right" they said at the same time.

"In any case Mon-Mon you said something was angering the spirit right? Well I think the least we could do is ask why it's angry and try to resolve this Without Violence," he said to Kirche and Tabitha who stiffened at his tone of voice but agreed anyway.

The group found them selves back to where they left the sleeping Malicorne and then preceded to summon the water spirit, the water spirit emerged immediately as it took the form of Montmorency again, "Water Spirit I ask you why are you flooding the town? Everyone is upset that you're uprooting their lives" Saito asked the spirit.

"**I'm flooding the lake because one of your kind stole a treasure that I was tasked to guard, because I can only exist in water I will flood the entire earth if I have to, eventually the treasure will be returned" **the spirit said as the group stared back in shock "kind of a long range plan don't you think but considering your immortal you don't really care about time don't you?" Saito asked as the spirit nodded her head.

"What if I found the stolen treasure and returned it to you, but only if you return the lake to normal would that appease you?" Saito asked as Guiche placed his hand on his shoulder, "Give it up Saito it hard to reason with an ill tempered spirit, especially if you not a mag-GEFU!**" **Guiche said as a small bottle crashed into his head, when he got up off the ground his eye widened to see it was a piece of her body.

He looked back to the water spirit who had an annoyed look on her transparent face, "y-you believe him…why?" he asked as he handed the bottle to Montmorency, the spirit looked upon the group and spoke **"Gandálfr made an oath to me in the distant past, and he fulfilled that oath, if it come from Gandálfr I will believe it" **she said as the group of mages stared at Saito in shock that he got a water spirit to listen to him, "Gandálfr? What is that?" Kirche asked Tabitha who shrugged her shoulders at the question, Saito then walked over to the water spirit and took off his glove and used a dagger to make a small cut his palm as a few drops of blood landed in water before disappearing.

"On my blood I promise to someday return your stolen treasure, what was the name of the treasure and do you know anything about the people who stole it?" Saito asked as he placed his glove back on his hand.

"**It was the Ring of Andvari, It was in the deepest part of the lake, It was stolen 30 moons ago" **the water spirit said as she remembered a disturbance on that day but thought nothing of it **"One of your kind used wind magic to enter my dwelling unnoticed, all can remember was one of them said his name was Cromwell…that is all I know" **the water spirit

"Advari's Ring…I have heard of it, rumor is it has the power to grant artificial life, something of that power…no wonder the water spirit as guarding it, that kind of power cannot be allowed to be in human hands, as for this Cromwell…I have no idea who he is" Montmorency said as she explained to the group what the ring does causing their eyes to widen.

Saito had placed his hand on his chin in concentration, _'Cromwell…I feel like I have heard that name…Cromwell...I'll have to do some research when I get back to the guild' _Saito bowed the spirit"I thank you great spirit and I swear I will uphold my end of the agreement" Saito said as he began to walk away, when suddenly the water spirit made a wall of water appear stopping him from leaving.

"**Before you leave I want you to have something"** she said as the water at her feet swirled and created a small whirlpool, out of the whirlpool an orb of water floated towards Saito, in the orb was a large piece of rock the same size of two foot balls, the rock was rough and made of what looked transparent glass colored dark Blue almost like a starry night, **"this rock fell from the sky a long time ago and landed in my domain, I have no use of it…but I have a feeling that it would be of better use in your hands Gandálfr, my it help you return my treasure" **she said as Saito nodded his as he reached into the orb and pulled the stone out, as soon as it was in his hands a white flame ignited inside and flicked inside the stone, the mages and the water spirit gasped in shock as they watched the flame in the stone seem to burn bright in Saito's hands.

"**Amazing in all the years I have had it in my possession it has never done that before" **she said as Guiche walked over to Saito and took the stone from his hands, the flame inside instantly disappeared as it left Saito, Guiche's eyes widened as he shook the stone trying to get the flame back, "what the heck…where did it go?" he said as he then handed it back to Saito and the flame reappeared, **"it seems that this stone was meant for you Gandálfr, till we meet again"** she said as she disappeared into the lake, as she did the water around the town began to recede as the once submerged town was returned to normal.

Saito smiled at the sight as he was glad that the people can return home, he felt a presence on his left and turned to see Tabitha her face as neutral as ever as she looked out on to her lands, "I owe you" she said as Saito only chuckled and patted her on the head causing her to look up at him, "you don't owe me anything, friends help each other out ok, because you guys are my friends" he said as he smiled warmly at her causing the blue haired girl to blush and hide it behind her hand.

"Well this mission was done faster then I excepted we might as well head home…DUSK!" he whistled as the Ebony Wolf came bounding towards him, the wolf lowered itself to the ground and allowed Saito to place the rock in a side pack, he turned to see Guiche get on a horse as Malicorne tried to get on with him but Guiche would have none of that.

"Take Montmorency's horse…after what I had to suffer you can ride by yourself" he said as he galloped off leaving a sad (still under the effects of the love potion) Malicorne and a pissed off Montmorency, "That arrogant piece of SH-" she was cut off when she felt Saito place a hand on her shoulder, she blushed at the contact "you can ride with me, Dusk is a lot faster then any other horse alive, we should get back before him" he said as the girl smiled before nodding her head.

"What about you two are you heading back to the academy?" he asked Kirche and Tabitha as they got on their own horses, Kirche sighed sadly as she answered "no we are still on vacation and wont be back till next week, don't worry about us Darling, we are staying at Tabitha's home" she said as Saito nodded and helped Montmorency climb onto Dusk's back, once he got on he secured anything that wasn't strapped down and turned to Montmorency "ready?" he asked as she nodded her head and wrapped her arms around his chest, something that Kirche glared at, Dusk suddenly bolted down the road at high speed.

Montmorency watched as the trees and the country side seem to blur past her as she felt the wind whip around her face, she placed her head against Saitos back as they continued to ride back to the academy, she blushed as she felt the warmth coming from his body it felt warm and safe, something she had never experienced with Guiche, but in her heart she still loved Guiche…even if he was an arrogant prick from time to time, but for the moment, just this moment she wanted this to last forever _'this feels nice…warm' _she thought as she and Saito passed a bewildered Guiche as the moonlight blanketed the road.

**Charming Fairy**

Louise watched as the fairies went about to serving the customers, she knew some of them were lower class nobles, others were knights and guards off duty trying to enjoy themselves after along stressful day of protecting and guarding the city incase of any attacks, especially with what was occurring in Albion the city was keeping a close eye on their borders incase the situation in Albion spills over into Tristain.

As she finished serving another guard the doors burst open as a fat pudgy looking man wearing expensive looking clothes and his entourage of guards consisting of ten men followed behind him, the man looked around the room as Scarron walked up to him nervously "Nobleman Chillan…what a surprise to see you here, the payment is not due till tomorrow" he said as the fat man looked at the man.

"Tonight I am a customer, now where can me and my men sit?" he said as he looked around the room to see no available seats. "I am sorry Monsieur but we are currently full tonight" Scarron said hoping the man would leave immediately, the man snapped his fingers as his guards pulled out their weapons and began to usher the people out of the tavern leaving the tavern completely empty except for the fairies, Scarron and Louise.

"Oh look there is some room after all…now who will serve me?" he said as he and his men sat down, the fairies backed away, which caused Louise to look confused "who is he and why is everyone afraid of him?" Louise asked Jessica as she watched the man grow impatient, "that is the Queens tax collector, he always does this, he comes in and acts like he owns the place, no one will stand up to him because he will raise the taxes so high it would put us out of business, also none of the girls will serve him because he will fondle them and leave no tip" she told Louise _'well maybe Saito would'_ she thought as she remembered that every time the tax collector would come Siesta would tell him to go to the guild, the reason being is because if he ever found out about the Tax collector and his behavior he would beat the living daylight out of him, which would mean he would be arrested and probably killed on the spot for striking a noble and Siesta did not want that to happen.

Louise's eyes suddenly sparkled_ 'This is it, evidence of corruption in the court, all I have to do is serve him tell the Princess to have him arrested and I can quit this job once end for all' _she though as she grabbed a tray and walked over to the fat man, the occupants were scared for Louise as she began to serve the man, "Oi Scarron, I didn't know you were employing men now" he said as a tick mark formed on her head as he insulted her _'men…HE THINKS I'M A MAN!'_ Louise thought in rage as she glared at the man, the man then noticed that Louise was actually a girl.

"Oh I see a girl with small breasts…maybe I should check just incase" he said as he proceeded to grab at her chest, Louise lost it and kicked the man straight in the face stunning everyone in the room, the guards instantly got up and surrounded the black haired girl as the other helped the man up, he glared angrily at Louise as he raise his hand at her "HOW DARE YOU HIT ME! I AM A NOBLE OF THE ROYAL COURT!" he screamed as he brought his hand down to smack Louise in the face only to stop as woman in a brown dress and white blouse stood in front of him.

"SIESTA!" Jessica and Scarron screamed as they saw their cousin/niece step in front of the angered man, Louise's eyes widened in shock as she saw the woman _'this-this is that maid that Saito spent so much time with at the Academy…what is she doing here?' _she thought as she stared at her back as she stood up to the man.

"Please forgive her she is new here…so please forgive her" Siesta pleaded with the man as she got on her knees and begged, the fat man grinned as her looked at the black haired beauty that appeared before him, "Ok I'll forgive her this once…for a 'special' service" he said as he licked his lips in anticipation, Siestas eyes widened in shock at his request she stood up as her face paled "n-no please anything but that" she said as the man advanced towards her, two guards grabbed her arms as a third held her head in place, "SIESTA! LET HER GO!" Jessica screamed at the man as she made her way towards her cousin only to be stopped as the remaining guards formed a wall around them keeping her and the others away from the fat man, Siesta had tears running down her face as the man made his way towards her as she struggled against the guards in vain, _'Saito-kun…please help me'_ she pleaded to herself as he drew closer to her.

Louise was horrified as she watched the man was about to take advantage of Siesta, it made her sick to her stomach as she realized that nearly all nobles were like this as she remembered Count Mont, she reached in to pull out her wand but was stopped him when suddenly the air around them became cold as ice.

Everyone stopped as the door burst wide open slamming against the wall causing cracks to appear, standing in front of the door way was a teenager dressed in dark leather and plated armor, a black hood over his head, a sword, crossbow and bolts on his back, what scared everyone was the dark blue Aura surrounding the teen as he slowly walked into the tavern his eyes glowing bright blue under his hood as he glared at the man who dared to take advantage of Siesta.

Siesta her eyes wide in disbelief as the tears formed in her eyes became tears of joy as she recognized the man in front of them _'Saito-kun…'_ she thought as the man continued to walk towards the corrupt tax collector.

Saito growled before saying in a dark and ominous voice **"Let…her…go!"** he said thought clenched teeth as his anger was close to breaking point, the guards froze as they felt pure anger radiate of the boy, the Tax collector just shrugged him off as he turned back to Siesta "go away peasant I don't have time for you, deal with him boys" he said as the guards shook off their fear and charged at the boy intent on hurting him, only to have the first guards face knocked inwards as bits of blood and teeth flew out of the mans mouth as he crashed into a table, the second tried to hit him with his mace only for him to dodge and slam the man's head into his armored knee cap knocking him out instantly, two of them tried to attack him together only to miss as he slammed their heads together causing their eyes to roll into the back of their heads, three others tried to attack him from behind only for Saito to slam his fist into the first one as his fist glowed blue and sent him rocketing into the other two, the last three were scared out of their minds "w-what the hell is he, he is just a kid" he said as Saito suddenly appeared in front of him and grabbed his head and slammed him into a table, the last two nearly shit themselves as he glared at them before grabbing one of the guards maces and smashed it into the seconds head and continued until the last man felt his friends head collided with his effectively knocking them out, **"Well this 'kid' just kicked all your asses" **he said as he turned to face the Tax Collector.

The man was terrified, in less then a minute this boy had wiped out his entire personal guard, "y-you piece of shit take thi- ARRGHH!" He tried to cast a spell only for Saito to appear in front of him and bend his hand backwards as his dislocated the man's hand, the man screamed in pain as he clutched his broken hand, he looked up in fear as the teen's eyes seemed to glare right into his very soul, Saito then grabbed the mans head by his hair and raised his right fist back and slammed it into his pudgy face effectively breaking his noes and a few of his teeth as he sprawled out onto the ground, the man backed himself into the wall as Saito walked menacingly closer to him.

"S-STOP RIGHT T-THERE, D-DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM…. I-I'M THE ROYAL COURTS T-TAX COLLECTOR, HIT ME ON MORE TIME AND I'LL HAVE YOU EXECUTED!" the man said desperate not to be on the receiving end of Saito's fists again, Saito only glared as he grabbed the man by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him up onto his feet.

**"Look around this room at all the trophies on the walls, those are my kills do I look like I give a damn!" **Saito said as anger poured into his voice his Aura forming like blue flames around his body giving him a menacing look, the man paled as he saw all the skulls, fangs and the broken wand of a square class mage displayed for all to see and began to fear even more for his life,** "and don't think for a second that I won't feed your filthy remains to my dog for that little stunt you pulled with my GIRLFRIEND!"** he screamed as he threw the man to the floor cracking a few of the floorboards, a shadow loomed over him as the man looked up in fear as Dusk towered over him growling and snarling angrily at him as he showed his sharp ivory white teeth and angry blue eyes, Dusk was not happy when he and Saito saw the man about to take advantage of Siesta, the wolf was just waiting for his master for the order to kill him for daring to harm his masters mate.

Before Saito could deliver another attack on the man a group of knights burst into the tavern as they raised their weapons at Saito, "Stop right there, stand down or- wait Saito-san?" the helmeted commander said as he removed his helmet to reveal a man with short red hair, a strong chin and green eyes, Saito recognized him as the same commander that helped him take down 'Jack the Ripper', Saito raised his eyebrows at the man "Commander Maverick?" he said before smiling slightly as he took his hood off causing Louise to gasp when she saw his face _'n-no way…Saito? But-but father said he died!' _she thought as she looked at her supposed dead former Familiar.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR ARREST HIM? HE BROKE MY BLOODY HAND!" the fat man said as he showed his broken and dislocated hand, the commander looked at the noble and then back at Saito asking if it was true while hoping it wasn't, only for Saito to nod his head solemnly, he sighed as he pulled out some chuffs "I'm sorry Saito-san but…I have to place you under arrest for harming a noble" he said as he walked over to the teen who held out his arms for the chuffs, Siesta gasped in shock while Dusk growled angrily as the man approached Saito.

Louise acted quickly as she approached the knight, "excuse me sir knight may I speak to you outside for a second?" she asked as she discreetly showed the man the princess's seal of approval causing the man to raise his eyebrows before nodding to the raven haired girl.

"Ok miss…men keep an eye on these two I'll be right back" he said as he followed Louise outside, the other Knights held their spears at the Tax collector, Saito and Dusk as they waited for their Commander to return.

**Outside the Charming Fairy**

Louise finished explain to the commander of her mission from the princess, why a mage like her was undercover and what had actually happened in the Tavern, "I see…so this man was raising the taxes so high and then lied about it to not only the court but her majesty herself?" he asked as she nodded her head.

"And Saito-san only attacked him after he took advantage of the girl and ordered his men to kill him correct?" he said as he got another nod from the raven haired girl, the Knight nodded his head before he walked back into the Tavern, "Men arrest the Tax Collector and let Saito-san go" he said as his men complied before slapping some chuffs on the fat mans wrists.

The fat man looked enraged at this turn of events "W-what is the meaning of this, do you have any idea who I am? I can have your jobs for this!" he said as he struggled against the knights in vain, the Commander stood before him sending a glare that shut him up, "yes I do, and you have been found guilty for abusing your position, attempted murder and the attempted rape of an innocent girl, take him away!" he said in disgust as the knights dragged him and his guards into a caged wagon.

After he was dragged out of the tavern the knight walked towards Saito as he shook his hands, "Saito Hiraga, its good to see you again I have not seen you since the Ripper case" he said as Saito shook his hand while Siesta was desperately clinging to Saito's left arm, Dusk rubbed against Siesta in an attempt to comfort her "It has hasn't it Commander Maverick how have you been?"

The commander smiled before showing the seal on his chest plate, "I have been promoted to Chevalier (Knight in French Ranking) under the orders of her Majesty the queen, I was promoted after the Jack the Ripper case…I still think you should have gotten a better reward for actually defeating the Mage" he said as he felt bad for Saito who received little credit for the capture of the rouge mage.

"Don't worry about it I'm not one for praise anyway, beside it worked out for the best I could not think of a better man to be promoted then you Commander" he said as the knight smiled at the boys modesty before nodding his head.

"Whatever you say Saito-san, I still think you should join the Royal guard the kingdom could really use someone like yourself," he said as he offered to let Saito join the Tristain Knights, Saito only shook his head as he placed his arm around Siesta's shoulders, "Sorry Maverick but I'm still a member of Dragon's soul and I promised Siesta that I would not get involved in anything too dangerous just yet" he said as Siesta buried her head into his shoulder, Maverick nodded as he saw the girl clutch his shoulder after the traumatic events that just happened.

"Either way it was great seeing you again, until then farewell Saito-san, see you next week Scarron, and sorry for nearly arresting your master Dusk" he said as patted the wolfs head who just seemed to nod in response, soon he and his men exited the room just as Louise returned to see Siesta clutching onto Saito's clothing, this seemed to spark a hint of anger and jealousy in the girl as she watched Saito escort Siesta towards the stairs Dusk following behind the two.

Louise followed the three as they came towards a door near the end of the hall, the door has larger and wider to allow Dusk to enter and leave the room if he needed, after she saw the three enter the room, she scurried quietly towards the door and peaked into the key hole to see Siesta and Saito sitting on the bed as Siesta cried into his now armor less chest.

Saito held her as she let out more tears into his chest; he stroked her back as he tried to comfort her "its ok Siesta he is gone he won't be coming back I promise" he whispered softly into her ear as she continued to cry at the thought of the horrid man, after ten minutes of crying she eventually calmed down as she dragged Saito down into the bed, Louise's eyes widened as she saw this, her heart beat faster a huge blush formed on her cheeks as she backed away from the door, she then ran away from the door.

Back in Saito and Siesta's room, Satio continued to hold Siesta close to him as she placed her hands on his chest and rested her head on his chest "Saito-kun…promise me that you'll never leave me" she said as Saito stroked and fingered her hair in an attempt to comfort her.

"I promise Siesta, I will never leave you, I will always comeback to you…always" he said as sleep began to take them both, Dusk watched as his Master and his Masters mate comfort each other as they slept together, the Wolf smiled as it laid it self at the foot of the bed his armor removed so that he could sleep comfortable, his eyes watched the door as if he was expecting the man to return.

The wolf had made a solemn vow to itself; he would protect his new family with his own life as Saito had saved his, the wolf soon feel asleep as it began to remember the fond memories that the three shared as a family.

**Louise's Room**

Louise slammed the door behind her as she slumped against the door before sitting on the floor as her hand flew to her mouth as tears poured down her face, "he-he's alive…Saito is alive, h-how father said he killed him" she said as she wept into her hands, she finally stopped crying and looked out her window and stared at the two moons with a single thought running through her head…

'_What else is he keeping from me?' _she thought darkly as she proceeded to climb into bed as images of Saito and Siesta played in her head, her jealousy reaching a whole new level.

**Chapter End, here it is chapter four, thank you all for your support in this story, it means a lot that so many people like this story, the stone that Saito found will be used later on in the next chapter, it is a special stone that Saito will forge into a new weapon, find out next time on Abandoned Hero of Zero.**

**Please review and subscribe in the options below.**


	5. Chapter 5

Zero no Tsukaima: Abandoned Hero of Zero

After the capture of the criminal Fouquet Louise's Father forces the contract between them to break forever…but this in not the end of our hero Saito as he now strives for not himself but for the people of Tristain as he becomes the sword of the people, the dog of the kingdom and the abandoned hero.

**Hello Masseffecttxs here and here is Chapter five of Abandoned Hero of Zero, now this chapter will focus mostly on the stone given to Saito in the fourth chapter and reveal a dark hidden secret of the Founder Brimir.**

Chapter 5: The Stone and the Trip to Tarbes

Last time on Zero No Tsukaima: Abandoned Hero…

Louise slammed the door behind her as she slumped against the door before sitting on the floor as her hand flew to her mouth as tears poured down her face, "he-he's alive…Saito is alive, h-how father said he killed him" she said as she wept into her hands, she finally stopped crying and looked out her window and stared at the two moons with a single thought running through her head…

'_What else is he keeping from me?' _she thought darkly as she proceeded to climb into bed as images of Saito and Siesta played in her head, her jealousy reaching a whole new level.

**Henrietta's room**

Two weeks had passed since the Tax collector was arrested and found guilty on multiple cases of money loitering, multiple rapes and rape attempts, Saito was called in to meet the princess, as he was the one responsible for unintentionally uncovering the Tax collectors scheme, when Louise had reported to the Princess and revealed to her that her Father had lied to her she was shocked, she could not believe that Duke Valliére had lied to her best friend about her former Familiar claiming to have killed him, it made her mad that the Duke went behind her back and dared to take matters into his own hands, unfortunately the damage was already done and there was nothing she could do, but Henrietta was determined to repay the teen sword wielder how ever she could, which is why Saito now found him self kneeling before the princess as she thanked him for his service.

"I must thank you once again Saito-san for uncovering Nobleman Chillians deception and putting my worried heart at ease for now at least," she said as she looked at the teen, Saito nodded his head as he stood back up and did a bow to the princess causing her to blush.

"It was my honor princess, but I to be fair all I did was just barge in and beat the snot out of him, I just did what I thought was best to keep my friends safe" he said as he smiled at the princess as he unintentionally made her face blush and cause her heart to beat even faster, _'stay calm, just stay calm my beating heart' _she thought to her self as she did her best to calm her heart and control her blushing face, "I-I see S-Saito-san" she said as best as she could without trying to sound too flustered.

Luckily for her Saito didn't notice as he was busy looking around the room admiring the architecture and design, _'so…this is what its like inside a castle? Neat' _he thought as he turned his attention back to the Princess as she had finally been able to compose herself, "in any case Saito-san, for your service I would like to offer you a token of my gratitude, just name it and I will do anything in my power to have it done" she said as Saito put his hand to his chin in concentration, he thought to himself before coming to his decision.

"In truth your majesty I don't really need anything…not to sound ungrateful or anything but I'm quite content with my life as it is at the moment, so thank you for the offer…but I have to decline, I hope I haven't offended you" he said as he shrugged his shoulders while smiling at the Princess.

Henrietta was shocked, she had never meet anyone like the man in front of her, if it were anyone else they would have asked for chests of gold or a plot of land to settle down in, but this man this…Saito Hiraga…was just happy with what he had and expected nothing in return, it made her blush at his modesty and kindness of the teen that it made her heart beat faster.

She nodded as she re-composed herself, "I understand and take no offence, but the offer still stands should you ever change your mind" she said still intent on repaying the man for his effort, Saito nodded and was about to walk out of the room before he stopped and turned back to the princess, "by the way…can you get a message to Louise for me?" he asked as she nodded her head, "Tell her…I'm sorry, for not being the Familiar she wanted me to be, and that who ever her new partner is protects her with his life" he said as his voiced his opinion before walking out of the room, Henrietta stared at the door for a few seconds before she turned around just as a door opened up behind her to reveal Louise.

Louise stared in disbelief at the door as she heard Saito's apology, when she had learned that he was alive she was angry at first thinking that he had just abandoned her so that he could spend more time with the 'big breasted' maid as she called her, but after hearing his apology she had mixed emotions she did not know whether to blow him up or hug him…or maybe both…she was confused, "Thank you for allowing me to hide in your secret room Princess" she said as she bowed to Henrietta, the Princess smiled lightly as returned the gesture "it was nothing Louise I wish I could help you talk to him…but your father as ordered that you stay away from him least he faces death" she said as she sadly handed her the royal decree issued by himself and the Court.

Louise looked at the piece of paper in anger as she clenched her fists around the paper, recently she had began to hate her father to her very core, how he would always belittle her for lack of magical prowess, how he had controlled her every action from the moment she accidently blew up the family stables, she despised him more after arrived at the Academy and removed her contract with Saito, she walked out of the room as she growled in anger.

"I don't care what he or the court says, Saito is my Familiar and I will not lose that DOG to that BIG BREASTED MAID!" she screamed into the hallway causing some of the servants to look at her in confusion.

**Later that night at the Charming Fairy**

When Saito had returned from his meeting with the princess, it was quite a shock when he told them that she had offered him anything his heart desired, but it shocked them more when he told him that he denied the offer.

"ARE YOU INSANE!" Jonathan screamed into his ear as he continued to chew Saito out, "the princess, THE PRINCESS! Offers you anything you want in the kingdom…and you DECLINE!" he screamed again as he slumped into his chair as he continued to mutter about dumb kids, Aaron chucked at his friend as he patted him on the shoulder.

"Now Jonathan it was Saito's decision to make, if he didn't feel like he wanted a reward then it was in his right not to ask for one" he said as he sat around a table with Jonathan, Scarron, Saito, Jessica and Siesta while said man continued to mumble under his breath, Saito chuckled nervously at this as he scratched Dusks ear, Siesta turned to her boyfriend and could not help but smile at him, his selflessness was just another thing about him that she loved, Jessica was chuckling to herself while she looked at Saito a blush growing on her face as she admired him more, Aaron looked on at his pupil with pride of his noble spirit and selfless act.

"Oh by the way Aaron I've been meaning to show you something" Saito said as he pulled the large blue rock from pack and showed it to the others who gasped in awe as they watched the white flame dance around inside the stone, as soon as he placed it on the table the flame disappeared and the others looked confused, Aaron picked up the rock and inspected it as he marveled at the stone.

"Amazing…its like nothing I've ever seen before, where did you get this Saito?" he asked as he handed the rock to Jonathan who inspected the stone as well as he tapped the rock a few times, "On that emergency mission to find the water spirit you now the one with the love potion" he said as he and everyone else chuckled slightly as they remembered when Saito retold the story to them, "the water spirit said it _'fell from the sky'_ years ago, but I don't think she was talking about a portal like the one that sent me here because there are no such rocks like this in my world" Saito said as they stared at the mysterious stone on the table.

"I was wondering if we could forge it into a sword or something…what do you think?" he asked the man as he placed his hand to his chin in concentration, "Maybe…yes I think we can Saito, we'll start tomorrow morning" he said as he handed the Stone back to Saito as he placed the stone in his pack, "Well I must get back to work Tries Bien~" Scarron said as he walked away from the table, Saito stared at the man as he walked away before turning towards Aaron, "I've been meaning to ask…why is Scarron like he is…did something happen to him?" he asked as the table became eerily quite, Jessica had a solemn look on her face as she got up and excused herself, Siesta followed after her while telling Saito that she'll be right back.

Aaron with a grim expression on his face gestured to Saito to follow him into the kitchen away from prying eyes and ears, after making sure that no one was listening he began to explain to Saito, "about ten years ago Scarron was like your or me, he had a beautiful wife…Jeannette" he said as he started to remember her, "she was just like Jessica, an amazing mother…she was fun, spirited and strong, she always made people laugh and always knew how to make people feel happy, she actually founded the Charming Fairy, she was amazing and beautiful and everyone loved her," he said as Saito stared in awe at the story, "what happened to her?" he asked as Aarons eyes hardened as he remembered.

"One night…a noble came into the tavern, he was demanding and cruel and ordered everyone around like he owned the place, she didn't care if he was a noble she demanded that he leave the tavern, but the noble was stricken by her beauty that he demanded that he become one his…concubines" he said as Saito's eyes widened in shock, that's when Aarons face grew more serious "she refused him and when he tried to drag her away she slapped him right in the face, that's when…that's when he killed her, shot a concentrated amount of wind magic straight through her chest" Saito's eyes widened in shock, his body trembled as he resisted the urge to vomit in disgust, "the Noble ran while Scarron held her in his arms as she was dying, the last words she said to him was that he keep the charming fairy running…and never stop smiling" Aaron said as tears started to gather in his eyes as he remembered the night she died, "from that moment Scarron became who he is today, trying to live up to his wife's memory and keep his promise" Aaron said as Saito sat down on a chair.

"A-and the Noble…what happened to him?" Saito asked while fearing the obvious, Aaron eyes hardened as he clenched his fists, "He got away scot free because no one was brave enough to stand up or testify him least they end up like Jeannette" he said while Saito shook in rage.

"The noble…did you know his name?" Saito said as his body shimmered blue as he tried to keep his rage in control, Aaron didn't notice till it was too late…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Valliére…his name was Duke de la Valliére…"

**-CRACK!-**

Aaron jumped back in shock as Saito's body exploded in blue flames when he slammed his fist into the counter breaking off a large piece of wood, Saito's eyes were filled with rage as they glowed Bright blue as he ground his teeth, "that…that…**MONSTER I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"** he screamed as he proceeded to stand up and make his way to the door only to be stopped as Jessica and Siesta grabbed hold of his body from behind stopping him from leaving.

"SAITO PLEASE STOP…I know what happened to my mother, but revenge won't solve anything, please…please don't do anything rash" Jessica pleaded with him as he struggled to walk out the door, "Saito-kun please listen to us please" Siesta begged as he still struggled to reach the door without harming the girls, he was just about to make it to the door till a fist came flying straight into his face, Saito was flung back as he landed on the floor, dazed and confused he looked up to see…

Scarron his fist still posed from hitting Saito in the face…

Before Saito could get a word out Scarron spoke first, "Saito…" he spoke seriously and without the feminine accent which nearly shocked everyone in the room, he bent down to Saito's level so that he could talk to the boy, "what happened to my wife was tragic yes, and not a day goes by that I wish that he would pay with his life…but Jeannette, she lived by a philosophy…she believed that solving violence with more violence would cause nothing but more pain and suffering, when I held her in my arm's as she died that day you know what she said…" Scarron's voice broke a little as he tears formed in his eyes from the memory, "she said _'live a good life Scarron, keep the Tavern running…never hold hatred in your heart, because that's not who you are…so keep smiling'_ and she was right, and she died with a smile on her face, my wife died smiling" he said as Saito stared in shock at the man, he then stood up and pulled Saito to his feet, "I lived on for my wife…so that I can be a father to Jessica and keep her memory alive in the Charming Fairy, so please Saito…don't live your life with hatred in your heart" Scarron said as he smiled softly at the boy, Saito took a deep breath as he managed to get his Aura flames under control, he turned to Jessica and Siesta as he held a sad smile "I'm sorry I lost control…I didn't mean to make any of you c-" he was cut off when Jessica hugged him as she looked up to him slight traces of tears in her eyes.

"Its ok Saito-san…I know you didn't mean to…if she was alive I think she would have really liked to have meet you" she said as she smiled at Saito, Aaron took this opportunity to speak up after being silent for so long, "ahem…so I'll see you at the forge first thing in the morning ok Saito?" he said as he got a nod in response from the teen allowing him to leave the room, noticing how late it was they decided to head off to bed as Scarron finished escorting the last of the patrons out of the tavern.

Later that night as Saito, Siesta and Dusk lay sleeping in their bed completely unaware of their surroundings the Stone in Saito's pack started glowing as the flame sparked to life, streams of light drifted out of the pack and crawled up the bed till it reached Saito's unconscious form, the energy swirled around his head as it entered his mind.

**Unknown**

Saito found him self in a strange place, it was dark and blue mist covered the floor as it reached up to his knees, he noticed that he was dressed in his armor Derflinger strung on his back minus the rest of his weapons, he looked around as the world began to shift and ancient buildings similar to that of Ancient Rome rose from the ground, the sky began to change into a blend of night and day as they twirled together in a vortex of blue sky and starry night, he looked ahead of him to see the stone he got from the water spirit resting on a pedestal.

"**Partner…where are we?" **Derflinger asked, as he was just as confused as Saito.

But before he could answer what was going on the white flame flickered to life as it started to seep out of the stone, the white flames shifted and twisted until it became a man taller in height to Saito, he wore a White set of plated knights armor the helmet styled to be a wolf's head a long dark blue cape billowed behind him with a blue scarf wrapped around the lower half of his face, he held in his hands a straight edge sword similar to Derflinger except where Derflinger's mouth would be was a circle with the white flame flickering in the center the tip facing the ground, the knight rose its head at Saito as his helmet and scarf hid his face showing only glowing blue eyes, _**"At last…another user of the Pouvoir de l'âme/power of the soul, it has been centuries since one has appeared before me"**_the knight spoke with a strong and gruff voice that made him seem wise beyond his years, Saito was confused _'Pouvoir de l'âme? Does he mean Aura?'_ Saito thought to himself.

"_**Aura…**_**"** the Knight said shocking Saito as he took a step back from the Knight who seemed to nod his head, **"**_**Yes…it does sound better then Pouvoir de l'âme, but on the subject it is an honor to see you here"**_ the knight said as he looked at the confused and scared boy, _**"if you are wondering yes I can hear your thoughts, this is after all your mind Saito Hiraga"**_ the knight said shocking him further.

"H-how do you know my name?" he asked the knight only raised his hand and gestured to all around him, _**"Like I said we are inside your mind, in here I know everything about you, your true place of birth, how you came to this world, how you are able to use Aura…everything"**_the knight said as he placed his hand back on the swords Pommel, "Ok…we are in my mind…I can accept that…but why are you here, and how do you know about aura?" he asked as the knight suddenly exploded in White Aura coating his body in white flames.

"_**I know of it…because I was once a master of Aura myself"**_ he said as Saito stood in shock, he could not believe what he was hearing there were other who could use Aura before him? "How is that possible…I only just discovered this power four months ago" he said as the Knight shook his head.

"_**6000 ago Pouvoir de l'âme was one of the fundamental powers that all those born without magic possessed, in this way Mages and Commoners were in part equals, it was an age of peace and prosperity our temples once stood as monuments to our greatness...but a mage named Brimir orchestrated 'the great purge'…and slaughtered every Aura user in the country leaving only Mages to reign supreme, he then used a powerful spell so that all those alive in that time would forget everything about Aura and its use, leaving the next generation defenseless against the mages rule…but what the mage did not know was that before the last temple fell the last grand master of the Aura poured his very power and soul into a stone and launched it into the sky away from the mages grasp…the stone that now rests in you pack"**_he said as Saito's eyes widened in shock.

"T-then that means you're…" he said as the knight nodded his head _**"Correct…my name is Nicolas Dumont and I' am the last user of Aura, till you came to this world"**_he said as he spread his arms out the sword in his left hand**"That's impossible…I was there 6000 years ago and I don't remember any of what you just said" **Derflinger said as he spoke up after listening to the strange Knight**, **the Knight walked towards Derlfinger as if he recognized him_**"I remember you…yes you were the sword wielded by the first Gandálfr…it seems that mage also altered your memories as well…let's fix that" **_the Knight then placed his glowing hand on the swords handle as the Blade began to glow bright white and screamed out in pain "DERF!" Saito screamed before the light disappeared, Derflinger was silent for a brief moment before it said **"I-I Remember…. Brimir…he-he changed my memories after Sasha objected to his plans…he changed hers as well…an-and then w-we slaughtered them…everyone of them…o-oh god it was horrible"** Derflinger said as his memories began to return him of the night Brimir forced his familiar and himself to kill all the Aura users and their assault on the temples, Saito looked on in shock he had heard of Brimir from Siesta how he was the 'founder' of modern magic and the Academy's, he also knew that he was a Void user one of the rarest types of Mages that ever existed.

"_**Yes…Brimir was a brilliant mage near genius even, but he was also power mad…after humanity was exiled from the 'Holy lands' by the Elves a number of years we were forced to live in **__**Halkeginia, at the time the people grew to love this land…except Brimir, he wished to return Humanity to the Holy Land, he had tried to get the Aura users to help him commit genocide with him…but we refused and he slaughtered us for it calling us 'Traitors' and 'Cowards'…and he spared none" **_the Knight spoke sadly as he remembered the night it all burned, Saito felt sorry for the knight before the knight seemed to shake off his depression and steel his resolve.

"_**But that is in the distance past…I have called you here Saito so that you can receive the collective Knowledge of the past Aura users and then use this to rebuild our fallen order, you are still young and have much to learn, but I will guide you on this path should you chose to do so…will you accept this offer" **_the Knight said as he raised his gauntlet hand towards Saito waiting for an answer, Saito stared at the hand while he was making a decision he began to wonder how this would effect Tristain and the rest of the countries…but then he began to think of all the people that the nobles had oppressed in the last 6000 years since Brimir nearly destroyed all the Aura users, he now knew what he must do.

"I accept…but the world has changed since you left, and while nearly every mage I have meet has used their powers to suppress the people I have meet those I think are worthy to lead and follow, it won't be the same but I will use this power to protect the Princess and the people from those who would do harm with magic…is that acceptable?" he asked the Knight as the mans eyes glowed as if he was staring into his soul, the Knights eye then stopped as he nodded his head _**"yes…these terms are acceptable, this 'Princess Henrietta' does seem like a noble and gentle soul'' **_the knight said as Saito grasped his hand and the world began to shake, the temples began to change and reform to resemble a mixture of Ancient Japanese temples and French castle, the room became a long hallway with multiple set of Knights armor, but at the end of the hall where the Stone rested were six different set of Armor each holding a different colored flame with a different symbol in the center, one was Red, one was an Ocean blue, one was Green, one was Gold and the last was Dark Blue, Saito stared as each of the flames held a different Kanji in the center _**"Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning and Wind…these are the elemental aspects of the Human soul Saito-san, normally one could only access one or two of their respective element, only a grand master has access to all five of them…but due to my presence in your mind you have access to all of them"**_ the Knight said as the flames glowed bright but for some reason the Wind flame was glowing brighter then the rest, "why is the wind one glowing more then the rest? And why is your Aura White and not one of the others?" Saito asked as he pointed to the dark blue flame and then to him.

The knight spoke _**"it means that wind is your natural or primary Aura element, everyone's elemental Aura is a different color depending on their attitude and their personality, the reason mine is white is because I have mastered all the elements and reached the level of grandmaster…but I think its time you woke up we shall continue with your lessons every night from now on, also here is a list of metals and ores I recommend combing when you decide to make the sword out of the stone, do not worry my soul will resides in your mind till the sword is formed" **_the knight said as the world began to glow white as Saito felt himself waking up.

**four days later**

The Forges fires burned high today as the two men in the forge were placing the final touches on what many would consider today a masterpiece, when Saito had woken up after meeting the Knight he told his story to Aaron and Siesta, the two of which were shocked and amazed that all none mages could use the power of Aura, but they were just as shocked to learn the truth of the Mages superiority.

When Saito had began to work on forging the stone into a sword like the one in his dream, the first thing he had to do was gather the necessary materials needed to forge the sword, three steel ingots, four ebony ingots, one moonstone ingot and the bone of a strong wolf. After Gathering the material Saito placed his hand on the stone and the white flame was sucked into his hand much to the surprise of Aaron and Saito, the Knight had explained that his 'soul' would reside in Saito until the sword was complete, they then proceeded to melt the stone in the furnace until it and the other materials were combined into a glowering orange magma like substance, as they placed the magma into the mold of the sword, Saito had accidently cut his finger and a drop of his blood entered the magma, the magma glowed white for a brief moment before it returned to normal, although confused by the abnormally they forged for three days and three nights hamming away at the metal magma.

And now as the final day approached they dipped the blade into a vat of special heat treating oil that would help to strengthen the blade, when the blade emerged they were amazed at the results, the blade was pure black with a dark blue edge that seemed to glow in the dark, the blade itself was similar to Derlfinger except there was a small orb at the hilt of the blade where Derflingers mouth would be. The hilt and pommel was made of pure white Moonstone ingot and the handle was wrapped in brown dragons scale leather…it was a beautifully crafted weapon, As Saito picked up the weapon the white flame danced off his fingers before going straight into the sword, the orb in the hilt soon had the familiar white flame dancing in the center.

"there it's done" Aaron said as they both sat down around a small table in the forge as they admired the weapon, "it is a magnificent weapon Saito, like nothing I have ever seen before'' Aaron said as he held the sword up and inspected the blade running his leather thumb over the sharp edge seeing a cut appear instantly "and very sharp too" Aaron said as he placed the sword into a leather bound sheath.

"_**yes this new form is…effective" **_a voice said as Saito and Aaron slightly jumped back from the blade, they both stared at the blade on the "N-Nicolas-san? Is that you?"

"_**Hai it is…I must say this is a very nice design, I can feel every inch of this blade from the handle to the tip…its perfection"**_ the Knight said as Saito only chuckled and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment from the praise he was receiving, he then turned to Aaron as he just remembered something "by the way Aaron-san I was wondering if it was alright for me to take a month off so I can go visit Tarbes with Siesta soon, I hope that its alright?" he asked the Guild master/mentor/Blacksmith.

Aaron only chucked as he nodded his head "of course Saito, you have been working hard these last eight months I was about to recommend that you take some time off any way" he said as Saito looked excited as he grabbed the new blade 'Nicolas' as he waved goodbye to tell Siesta the good news "Thank you Aaron-san we'll be leaving tomorrow morning" Saito yelled back as he continued to run down the road until he heard Aaron yell back.

"So that means you'll finally get to meet her parents huh?'' he said as he laughed out loud as Saito suddenly tripped and landed face first into the ground from shock.

**The Next day**

Saito was shaking in his seat as the covered wagon continued along the dirt road to Tarbes, Saito and Siesta had decided that it would be better for them to take a wagon to Tarbes so that they could allow Dusk to relax for once instead of having to carry them all the way to Tarbes, not that Dusk would have minded but Saito and Siesta just wanted him to be comfortable which made the wolf happy to be with the pair.

Now the reason Saito was shaking in his seat was because he realized that he would be meeting his girlfriend's parents for the first time since they got together, and Saito though strong as he maybe still feared the wrath and judgment of a girlfriends parents as all teenage boys are…truly they are a formidable foe.

Siesta noticing that her boyfriend was shaking like a leaf in a storm slightly giggled at his actions before she placed a comforting hand on his as he stopped shaking to look at her smiling face, "relax Saito-kun I'm sure my parents and family will love you, I know I do" she said as she kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush.

Saito blushed as he heard three separate chuckles, two from the sentient swords and one from his companion wolf, he looked back to glare at them as they nonchalantly whistled like they weren't caught or something, Saito sighed as he turned back to Siesta "I know but…I never really had a girlfriend before, so this is all new to me" Saito said as he blushed more causing the former maid to chuckle a little more.

She then noticed the familiar scenery as they were close to Tarbes, "well better be ready Saito-kun, because we are here" she said as they both looked out of the side of the wagon to see the beautiful countryside, from here Saito could see all of the small cottages and the medium sized castle that he assumed belonged to the local Duke, as the wagon stopped at the gates Saito helped to get Siesta out and then proceed to grab his and her belongings from the back.

As Saito was grabbing the luggage Siesta suddenly heard her name be called, "Siesta!" she turned to see her parents and her siblings all waving as she ran up to them and embrace in a huge family hug, "Mother, Father, Julian, Jessica, Rebecca, Dean, Claude, Alan and Maria its so good to see you again" she said as she greeted all of her siblings and her parents, "Siesta sweetie its so good to see you again" her Mother greeted as she pulled her into a hug, her father a tall man similar to Scarron minus the feminine features grinned as he patted her on the shoulder, "Its been a long time Siesta…so where is this boyfriend of yours?" he asked as he got a slight mischievous look in his eyes followed by her mother and siblings causing her to chuckle nervously.

"well he is just getting the luggage out of the wagon right now…Saito-kun come meet my family" she called out as they saw a leather armored teenager slightly taller then Siesta and Julian walk towards the group two bags in his arms and two swords on his back, they were a little surprised to see the horse size wolf walk along side him like a pet, the smaller children were awed as they ran up to pet the wolf who obliged in full.

Saito raised his hand up nervously in front of his girlfriend's family so that he could shake her fathers hand "h-hello I'm Saito Hiraga, it's a pleasure to meet you mister…" he introduced himself to the tall muscular looking man who seemed to glare at him for a moment, he took Saito's hand in his own and proceed to grip the hand tightly, at first he thought that her father would not approve of him until he started laughing and pat him on the shoulder.

"He is polite I like that, nice to meet you my name is Arthur and this is my wife Lillian and our children Julian, Juliet, Rebecca, Dean, Claude, Alan and little Maria we are very excited to meet the boy our daughter was always writing about" he said as Siesta blushed when her father mentioned the letters she occasionally sent to her family.

"Don't worry Siesta already filled us in on the details, we know you are not of this world and I have already talked it over with the villagers, they have agreed to pretend that you grew up in the village with us…it our way of saying thank you for saving my daughter from the tax collector and the count" he said as he continued to shake his hand while his wife nodded in turn completely grateful for his actions.

Saito grinned at the two before they let go of his hand, and proceeded to walk with the family Siesta by his side towards the family home the smaller kids riding on top of the wolf as they cheered in excitement.

As he walked along side Siesta and her family he began to feel at peace, like he was already apart of their family, he honestly thought to himself that he could spend the rest of his life her with the woman he loved who loved him in return…

He was completely Unaware of the events that were about to be played out, as he will begin to shack the magical world to its very foundation.

**And Chapter End…well here it is Chapter 5 of Abandoned Hero, tell me what you think, next chapter Saito begins to teach Siesta how to fight and discover the secret of her family and the truth of the Duke of Tarbes.**


End file.
